Kamen Rider DenO: SeiRyuu, Ikuze!
by Chabii
Summary: A mysterious girl arrives in Milk Dipper one afternoon to deliver a strange basket. Soon, this girl gets involved in Den-O's duty to protect time, as well as her duty to retrieve her missing memories.
1. Chapter 1

SeiRyuu, the Azure Dragon. Will she be a powerful ally, or a feared enemy?

Wai! My first fic with OC! The story takes place after Den-O 22, An Unspeakable Future.

Disclaimer: Don't own anybody but SeiRyuu.

Chapter 1

"Good afternoon." A woman, named Yukiri Ikatachi, entered the Milk Dipper. "Is this where Nogami Airi-san works?" She was holding a basket, covered with linen cloth. The Milk Dipper's regulars, Seigi Ozaki and Isse Miura, examine the basket, with Yukiri trying to avoid them, going straight to Airi and giving them a glare.

"Whom is this from?" Airi calmly asked. She took the basket and lightly lifted the cloth covering it.

"Sorry, but it was just given to me." Yukiri was still glaring at the two. "Are they always like that?" she whispered.

"I'm back." Airi's younger brother, Ryoutaro, said, holding a bag of groceries. "I'll put them over he-"

Because of his extreme bad luck, and because of Seigi and Isse, the younger Nogami tripped over the two and nearly falls, only to be saved by Yukiri. "You two should watch it." she coldly said.

Ryoutaro got up, and said, "Thank you, umm…"

"Ikatachi Yukiri." She held out a hand. "But you can call me Yuki."

Airi called Ryoutaro. "Ryou-chan, would you mind to give Yuki-chan her coffee?" Yukiri looked at her in confusion. But she immediately shook it off. "Well, it is kinda late now, and I need a break, so why not?" She sat down where Yuuto would usually sit, staring at the telescope in awe.

"It was given to Onee-san by her fiancée. But-"

"But he unexpectedly disappears a month before their wedding," She randomly said, taking the cup of coffee. "Making your sister forget everything about him." Ryoutaro looked at her in shock. "Heard that nice story somewhere"

"Ryou-chan!" Airi called again. "Ahh, I'll leave you now."

_Yuki-neesan._  
"What is it?" Yukiri whispered._  
That boy… He's…_  
"What?"_  
It seems he has four Imagin with him._  
"And?"_  
He is a Rider._  
"Good to know." She sipped her cup of coffee. "But do you think he'll know…" She took out a dark blue card, with 01.20.08 imprinted in it. "Anything about this?"_  
Only time will tell. For now, I must rest._  
"Take your time." She sipped again.

Ryoutaro noticed the card, and Yuki talking to herself. He tried to ask her about it, but he was stopped by Momotaros.

_Ryoutaro. Imagin._  
"Where?" He waited for his response. _Nearby… The contract holder is that girl…_

_Onee-san. I've been spotted._  
"Ech, my sister is gonna kill me!" Yukiri finished her drink, gave her bill and went out in a hurry. "Thank you for the food!"

-Later, in DenLiner-

The train of time, DenLiner. Inside, the golden bear Kintaros was sleeping, the purple dragon Ryuutaros was drawing, and the red oni Momotaros was pacing back and forth in front of Ryoutaro.

"Ryoutaro!" Momotaros yelled. "Why did you let her run off?!"

"Well," he tried to reason, "Yuki-san didn't look like she would be doing anything bad."

"But still!" he shouted again. "What about the Imagin?!"

"Sempai." The blue turtle, Urataros, chimed in. "Don't worry; we can always catch her again."

Hana decided to interrupt. "What was her name again?"

"She said she was Ikatachi Yukiri. I heard her whispering to someone, and holding a dark blue card." Hana's eyes widened. "It looked like a Rider Ticket, and the date was January 20, 2008 on it, but no image whatsoever."

Owner spoke, "It must be her."

"Her?" Ryoutaro and Hana asked in confusion.

"The Singular Point who was said to be killed in an automobile accident, only to show up the next day, alive and well." Owner said in his usual tone. "Nobody knows how it happened. However," He started eating his fried rice. "I will not let you investigate her death."

-Back to the streets of Japan-

A tired Yuki hid in a dark alley. She once again took out the card, and stared at it.

_Onee-san._ The voice called. _I sense an Imagin…_

"Great." She sighed. "All I have here is…" She looked around. "…nothing."

_Let me fight it._ _You should rest._

"You're kidding me." It was nighttime. Of course, Yuki was supposed to be asleep by now, but due to the Imagin that will wreck havoc anytime, she had to stay up late. "I can do it."

"Now, now, why would a woman like you stay up this late?" U-Ryoutaro suddenly appeared behind Yuki. She became surprised and involuntarily smacked him in the face, kicking Urataros out of the unlucky boy. "Iya! Gomen, gomen!" She helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm… okay…" Ryoutaro said, rubbing the place where her fist landed. "But why are you up at this time?"

She tried to make up an explanation. "Well…"

To Be Continued!

A/N: Woah, my first fic. Anyways, read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

SeiRyuu, the Azure Dragon. Will she be a powerful ally, or a feared enemy?

Never mind about when this takes place, let's just say from now on this is AU.

Disclaimer: Don't own anybody but SeiRyuu.

Chapter 2

"Well…" Yuki tried to think. "I'm… picking up a package for my sister!" The voice mentally smacked itself. "Yeah, so, uhh, I'll be going now!" Once again, she left in a hurry.

"That was strange." Ryoutaro said.

-The next day, 12 noon-

"You want to help us here in Milk Dipper?"

"Yes. I want to help both you and my little sister." Yuki said. "If I actually _had _a sister." She muttered.

"That would be wonderful." Airi said. "There have been a lot of costumers lately, and Ryoutaro has been very busy the past few days."

"I'm home." Ryoutaro came in. "Yuki-san! What a surprise."

"Sorry about last night." She apologized. "That's right. If it would be okay for you, from now on, I'm going to be working here."

"Ryoutaro!" Hana came in a rush. "Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay." Airi said calmly. "Hana-chan, meet Yuki-chan."

Yuki smiled. "Hi." Her phone ringed. "Gomen."

"Ryoutaro," Hana whispered, "Is she the one you were talking about?" Ryoutaro nodded.

"What's the problem?"

Hana looked around. "Imagin."

"Mei-chan," Yuki whispered through the phone. "I can't right now, I already got a job. Why not ask Onee-san?"  
…_Yuki-neesan…_  
"Gotta go, bye." She turned off her phone. "Stupid sister…"

When she had finished arguing with her sister, Ryoutaro and Hana had already left. And Seigi and Isse, the regulars, had come in, giving Yuki a cold stare, and vice versa.

Soon, costumers had filled the café. "This is going to be a slow day…" Yuki muttered.

-In Ryoutaro and Hana's side-

"The Imagin was said to be here a few minutes ago." Hana said. "There are claw marks everywhere…"

Following the claw marks, they had come to a dark alley. Ryoutaro recognized the alley. "This is where I found Yuki-san last night…"

Hana's eyes widened. "Could it be...?"

"It could… It could not." A deep voice called the two Singular Points' attention. A Vampire Imagin, hanging from one of the ladders, came down in a peaceful way. "Den-O. What a surprise."

With that, Momotaros possessed Ryoutaro, ready to fight. "Heh. No pre-battle strikes for you." He cracked his knuckles. "From start to finish, I am at a climax!"

"Do not waste your time fighting me." The Vampire said. "I am only interested in fighting that girl, Yuki, was it?" He chuckled. "Can you do me a favor? Tell her to meet me here later tonight. And tell her to bring… her friend." The Vampire Imagin disappeared in a flash.

Ryoutaro had kicked Momotaros out now, and he had a dumbfounded face on. "I think we should hurry up."

-Back at the Milk Dipper-

When Ryoutaro and Hana had arrived, the café was empty, save for the two regulars, Airi and a tired Yuki.

"Ryou-chan, Hana-chan, welcome back."

Yuki looked at the two for a while and dropped her head. "You guys have bad news for me, don't you?"

"How did you-"

"Your faces show it." She sighed. "Man, I'm in trouble now." Shaking her head, she rose and said, "If you guys don't see me tomorrow or the next day, or even forever, that means Onee-san had pretty much sent me back to California."

Airi had a worried face. "Why is that so?"

"I lost the package I was supposed to give to her. It seemed pretty important, seeing that she wanted it ASAP."

"I'm sorry about that." Airi said. "But I hope you and your sister work things out again."

Yuki slowly raised her head, smiling at Airi. "Thank you, Airi-san." She faced the two newcomers. "I'm sorry if Onee-san gave you much trouble. I really am." With that, she went out in a flash.

Hana, who was caught up in the moment, rubbed off the sadness, and whispered to Ryoutaro, "Do you think she's faking it?"

He shook his head. "I remember her holding some kind of box last night. I think that was the package, and when she was running off, she must've accidentally let go of it."

Meanwhile…

_Yuki-neesan… That was… wow._

Yuki had an extremely cheerful face. Strike two. "Why thank you, dear."

_But we're still in trouble._

"Trouble?"

_An Imagin told them to do him a favor. He wants us in that alley._

"Finally, some action." She grinned. Cracking her knuckles, she ran as fast as she can towards their destination. "Ikuze ikuze ikuze!"

"Bonjour." The Vampire Imagin showed up, making Yuki stop in her tracks. "Tonight, in that alley. Don't go there at this time; we still need to rest from today's activities." He chuckled. "Au revoir." Disappearing once again, the Vampire Imagin left Yuki with a blank face.

"…Nani?"

…_What time is it?_

"Summer time." Yuki emotionlessly said.

_Ha ha. Serious over here._

"Quarter to six." Yuki stared at her watch. "We might as well go there."

-6:30 PM, in the dark alley-

"I don't see him here." Yuki muttered.

_We should wait._

"I don't need your orders." She banged her head onto the walls, kicking her friend out of her. The sand formed into an azure-colored dragon, wearing a lighter blue Chinese warrior clothing, with white highlights. She groaned.

"You do know whose fault it was to be acquainted with this mission. Not that I blame you."

"Blame me!" Yuki yelled. "I should think not indeed. Is it my fault that I'm contracted to you?"

The Imagin sighed. "I don't complain, Onee-san."

"You ought to complain, Cobalt."

"I am, Onee-san."

"You're not; you glory in it."

"In what, Onee-san?"

"In everything!" She yelled. "Oh, if only you knew how hard it was to know that you were actually dead! And with that, the secret of this stupid card!"

"But Onee-san," Cobalt said, "I DO know."

"Then why won't you tell me anything?!"

"It's because-" Cobalt stopped. "Wait, why do I feel like we're doing an excerpt from 'Androcles and the Lion'?"

Yuki rose and was about to slap Cobalt- but before she could do that, she saw Ryoutaro, Hana, and even Yuuto staring at them like they were idiots.

"Yuki-san…" Ryoutaro said, "What's the meaning of this?"

Both of them gulped. "Crap, we've been spotted..."

To Be Continued!

A/N: Androcles and the Lion FTW. Anyways, please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

SeiRyuu, the Azure Dragon. Will she be a powerful ally, or a feared enemy?

Disclaimer: Don't own anybody but SeiRyuu.

Chapter 3

"Crap, we've been spotted…"

"My, my. It seems to be a full house tonight." The Vampire Imagin walked out of the shadows. "Den-O, Zeronos, and even the Singular Point from the future." He saw Yuki and Cobalt. "Ahh, and there's the Singular Point that I need and her partner."

"Fang." Cobalt growled. "Been a while, has it?"

"My, you still remember me?" The Vampire Imagin chuckled.

The azure dragon laughed as well. "Who would've forgotten your crazy antics back in the future?"

Fang growled in embarrassment. He noticed both Den-O and Zeronos readying themselves in case of a surprise attack. "But do not fear, my friends; I have asked you to come for your…" He took out a medium-sized box, and handed it to Yuki. "…your package, mademoiselle."

"Cut the sweet talk, Fang." Cobalt retorted. "Say what you want before I finish you."

Fang chuckled again. "Cobalt, dear, have you been tricked again? I should tell you; I am not your rival, never was I. You have mistaken me for your dear friend." Chuckling once more, he disappeared into the darkness.

"Oi! Come back here-"

"Cobalt, this is not the time for that…" Yuki wearily said. She slowly turned around, and said, "Questions?"

-DenLiner, the train of time-

"So, you don't really know anything about that Imagin or that box?"

"Nope." Yuki sighed. "Ever since I came here and lived with Onee-san, things became weirder and weirder. Especially her."

Looking at where she was pointing, Cobalt sighed, surprising the Taros and Deneb after not talking for half an hour. "You really hate me, don't you?"

"Of course not. I'm just saying how strange you've been acting lately." Taking out the blue card from before, she showed it to the others. "Plus, ever since I found this at the lake, you've been avoiding all of my questions regarding this thing."

Catching a bubble from Ryuutaros's bubble gun, she replied, "Haven't I told you before, all you need is to sit back, relax…" Popping the bubble, she magically made a bouquet of flowers appear in place of it. "And enjoy the show."

Amazed by the azure dragon's abilities, the Taros, Deneb, and Naomi clapped their hands in amusement, while Yuki rolled her eyes.

"That ticket has something to do with your package." Owner suddenly said.

Hana's eyes widened. "Could it be… A package from the erased timeline?"

"But that can't be." Ryoutaro said. "Yuki-san is not a Rider and not even someone who would have a train of time."

"But the question is how your Imagin got a physical form." Yuuto said coldly at Yuki.

She smirked. "Simple, Cobalt heard my wish. Even if Singular Points can resist the temptation of Imagins, you can make a wish when you're in deep trouble."

Hana replied, "But once the contract is finished, wouldn't she go back to your past and create havoc there?"

Yuki laughed. "This is where I cast off my spell. I have no past." The others stared in shock. "Why? Well, I'm already dead."

Cobalt interrupted. "It's because you have forgotten everything." Changing the flowers into a magic wand, she hit Yuki on the head. "The card and your death have some serious side-effects, mind you."

Ignoring her partner, she unwrapped the package, with the others watching her. The first thing she found was a smaller box, full of cards.

"What's this?" Yuki said, holding up the box. "Great. I get useless Yu-Gi-Oh cards." She opened it, and it was really full with cards. But five colored cards caught her sight. Setting it down on the table, she whispered some kind of spell, and lifted her hands. The five colored cards rose as well.

"Sugee!" Ryuutaros said. "Yuki-chan can also do magic like Ryuu-chan!"

Hana examined the floating cards. "What are these?"

Yuki shrugged and proceeded to "sweep" the table, with the cards following. The red one had Momotaros's image on it, light blue has Urataros, gold has Kintaros, purple has Ryuutaros, and the green one has Deneb on it. All of the cards have the date when Ryoutaro and Yuuto met them. Each Imagin took their respective cards and examined them.

"Hmm," Momotaros exclaimed. "I never knew I was so handsome!"

"Sempai," Urataros chimed, "You're flattering yourself again!"

"Hah," Kintaros shouted, doing his neck-cracking pose, "The handsomeness would make you cry!"

"Sugee!" Ryuutaros said, once more. "We have our own cards!"

"But," Deneb said, "What are these, exactly?"

Yuki found two more cards; a darker blue one with Cobalt's image on it and a gray card with Fang's, the Vampire Imagin. Ryoutaro and Yuuto stared at Cobalt's in shock. "You met Cobalt on February 20, 2006?!"

"Come to think of it, it's been about one and a half year since we've met." Yuki looked for more cards. "Nothing interesting left."

"Hey, let me see that!" Momotaros grabbed the box out of Yuki's hand and searched for more cards. The other Taros joined him.

"Oi!" Hana was about to deliver a solid punch to the gut to the four, but Yuki stopped her.

"Let me do it, Hana-chan." Like a merciless warrior, she roundhouse kicked the four, leaving them unconscious on the floor. She took the box, sat down, and laid her head on the table. "Is it okay if I sleep here for the meantime?"

Naomi nodded in agreement. "Just don't make some mess." Owner said.

"I'll be heading home, too."

"Deneb, koe."

"Bye! Have a safe trip!" said Naomi, in her usual upbeat attitude. "We're closing for today, Hana-chan, Cobalt-chan."

"I'm okay here, Onee-chan." Cobalt replied.

As Naomi turned off the lights, a groan was heard.

"Her strength will make you cry." said Kintaros, who had woken up after the beating.

"Shut up, kuma!"

"How long are we going to stay like this?"

"I don't know, Ryuuta." Urataros replied.

-The next day-

"Cobalt…" Yuki whispered. Cobalt's ears perked up and listened attentively. "Remember the last time… I had a strange dream?" Cobalt nodded. "Last night… it happened again…"

"And I presume you didn't find these in your box?" Cobalt was holding some kind of belt and four new cards. "I sense a new Imagin."

"Nggh…" Separating herself from the table, she took out the box of cards, and found a new, purple card. "A snake?" Smirking, she stood up and dragged Cobalt out for their new adventure.

"Good morning!" greeted Naomi to no one in particular. "Huh? Where's Yuki-chan and Cobalt-chan?"

"Ha! Good morning!" Kintaros suddenly stood up, followed by the others.

"What a night."

-Back to Yuki and Cobalt's whereabouts… Because they run 500 miles per hour-

"Onee-san, tell me again why you're letting me use your body?" Cobalt's voice was heard from Yuki's body.

_Well, since I'm still sleepy, you go ahead and finish this for me._

"Fine then." C-Yuki had her hair tied up in a ponytail, leaving dark blue-colored locks. Her ponytail also had a dark blue highlight going thru it. Her eyes were also in the same color. "I can sense the Imagin nearby…"

The Snake Imagin was hiding above C-Yuki; but because of his camouflage, Cobalt couldn't determine where he was. He slowly descended, and without warning, struck C-Yuki from behind. She groaned in pain.

"So… Is this the new hero?" The Snake Imagin hissed.

C-Yuki smirked. "So, I'm that famous?"

"Of course." The Snake Imagin replied. "But I don't need to waste my time on you. I need a contract to finish. See ya!"

"No you won't!" Grabbing onto a part of the Imagin's armor, she pulled him and introduced her elbow to his face, making him fly and kiss the pavement.

"So… You're this strong…" he said in between twitches.

Smirking once again, she replied, "A year with Onee-san has sharpened my senses."

The Snake Imagin laughed. "Oh, really?" A copy of him appeared behind C-Yuki and beat her up helplessly, until Cobalt was thrown out.

_Trouble…_

Yuki opened here eyes and saw Cobalt being beaten up.

_Trouble…?_

She stood and reached for the belt she had dropped. She put it on, pushed the white button, and a calm, samurai-like music played. She slid a white card into the buckle. The belt announced, "BAI HU FORM". A black, female version of Plat Form surrounded her body, accompanied by white tiger-like armor that instantly found their place. A white tiger-like mask flew to her helmet, and it was complete.

"And who are you?"

"I am, Yuki." She growled and did a tiger stance. "Don't you dare hurt my aibou!" Running at a blinding speed, she clawed both Imagins.

Ryoutaro, as Den-O Sword Form, and Yuuto came just in time.

"Who is that?"

Momotaros felt his spine tingle. "I don't know, but…" He noticed Cobalt lying at the side. "Hey, isn't that the strange girl's Imagin?"

_Could it be that Rider is Yuki-san?_

"Well then, looks like I can save my cards." Yuuto said coldly.

Momotaros got angry at his statement. "Oi! You should be grateful someone's covering your ass when you're not around."

"Sempai!" Urataros said from DenLiner. "What's up with the sudden personality change?"

"Iya!" Yuki winced as she got struck by one of the Snakes.

"Tables have turned, kid!"

"I don't know why, but ikuze, ikuze ikuze!" Momotaros swung his sword wildly. Yuuto, however, decided to watch in the sidelines.

Both Yuki and Cobalt got up. "Onee-san… Are you okay?"

"Still sleepy…" Pressing the dark blue button on the belt, an upbeat, Chinese-like music played. She took out the white card and replaced it with a dark blue one. The belt announced, "QING LONG FORM". The white armor was replaced with dark blue dragon-like armor, and a mask similar to Gun Form's flew onto the helmet, only colored differently. Cobalt possessed Yuki, and cracked her knuckles.

"Remember this," she said. "My strength is without falsehood."

To Be Continued!

A/N: I feel like I rushed it a bit. Anyways, please read and review!

Oh, and if you don't know, Bai Hu is Chinese for white tiger and Qing Long is Chinese for azure dragon.

Aaand, Chapter 4 might be delayed for two weeks since it's our periodical exams this week. Wish me luck, minna-san!


	4. Chapter 4

SeiRyuu, the Azure Dragon. Will she be a powerful ally, or a feared enemy?

Disclaimer: Don't own anybody but SeiRyuu.

Spoilers for future Den-O movies/specials.

Chapter 4

"My strength is without falsehood."

"Like we care!" yelled the bulkier Snake Imagin. He threw Momotaros back to his companion. "He's yours. Finish him off so we can find that jewel."

"Fine then." Cobalt reached for her weapon, but noticed it was missing. Stopping for a moment, she raised her head. "There are no tricks or devices."

"Hmm? Buying time?" the bulky Snake Imagin hissed. He laughed and ran towards her.

Cobalt snapped her hands. "Go." Two daggers emerged from the ground and struck both Imagins. She caught them and formed it into one large spear. "I won't waste another minute. Momotaros, let's go." Pressing a button on top of the belt's buckle, it announced, "FULL CHARGE".

Momotaros swiped the pass and the belt said the same. "Ore no hissatsu waza… Part 3!" he said as he sliced the smaller Snake Imagin in half.

"Goodbye." Cobalt ran, the spear glowing a dark blue, and stabbed the bulky Snake Imagin once, twice, and thrice before giving it a roundhouse kick. "Checkmate."

Both took off their belts, and their suits de-materialized. Cobalt re-appeared in her physical form. "Kuh. How troublesome." Yuki said.

"Not bad for a newbie." Yuuto, from afar, coldly said.

"You think I'm a newbie?" Yuki laughed. "I've been in this business for one and a half years now, and you mistake me for yourself."

Yuuto walked towards the two. "But it's clear that I'm stronger."

Yuki smirked. "Oh, really? I've been training with Cobalt for a year now, and I know a lot." She cracked her knuckles. "A whole lot."

"Well then, let's see who's stronger."

"Right here. Right now."

Ryoutaro stopped both of them before they literally kill each other. "You two! We still have to see if the contractor is okay. Are you just going to stay here and let them destroy the past?!"

Cobalt tilted her head. "Another one." Without warning, she grabbed Yuki by the collar and took a pass, similar to Ryoutaro's, and said, "We'll continue the talk in the train."

Yuki struggled to get out of Cobalt's grasp. "You don't have the right to treat me like this!" She hit the back of Cobalt's neck, and she was free. However, her partner fell and in a flash, turned into a small dragon statuette. Yuki picked her up and groaned. "Looks like we're even for now, Boku-chan." She and Ryoutaro boarded DenLiner, leaving Yuuto.

-DenLiner -

"I heard one of them saying they should find a jewel." Ryoutaro said. "So that means the contract was to find some kind of jewel."

"So, it's either the contractor was a thief, or the guy had that jewel but seemingly lost it." Yuki took out the Snake Imagin's card. "I think we'll have difficulty finding the last one. The first two could've alerted the last one."

Hana decided to interrupt. "Yuki-san, how do you…"

"Have a belt, similar to Ryou and Boku-chan's?" Yuki tried to remember. "Onee-san used to work in this company, and two years before the explosion there, she and her colleagues started a project, named 'Blue Moon', which is SeiRyuu. They wanted it to operate only when in the hands of a Singular Point; however, the system malfunctioned and now it will work on anyone. They decided they would cancel it, but one and a half years ago, when I met Cobalt, I found the belt inside a box, along with four cards. I decided to keep it without anyone knowing, and today I had to use it again."

"You mean you've been fighting as SeiRyuu for a long time?"

"Nah. I've seen the beta tests, and that's why I know how to use it." Yuki stopped. "Which reminds me. I think I kinda know where that snake will strike next."

Cobalt, who had returned to her normal appearance, listened to the talk. Ryuutaros suddenly approached her. "Ryuu-chan can do magic tricks, right? Can you also do fortune telling?" The three other Taros also joined in.

"You guys want to know your fortune?" Cobalt took out a cartomancy deck. "Each of you, pick one."

Ryuutaros had picked Spades, and Cobalt read it first. "A man named Nega has stolen a valuable item, and has started an organization, composed of Imagins and vampire-like creatures. You will solve this case as Police DenLiner, and will fight alongside a 'King'; presumably the King of Vampires."

"Yay! We're going to be detectives!" Ryuutaros said, full of glee.

Urataros had taken Hearts. "The four of you, plus Deneb and someone else who looks like a bird will go on a space voyage. That and your lies will turn into truths."

"I wish I hadn't heard of that sorrowful news." Urataros whimpered.

Kintaros, who had taken Diamonds, held his card proudly. "The four of you will become new heroes who will preserve the road of justice against a Rider named Rei, but a strange incident will temporarily send you to the bodies of four humans; Sanjou, a police, Koji, a chess player, Masaki-sensei, and Kenichi, a soccer player. Afterwards, you guys return the van you stole from the real preservers of the road of justice."

"We stole something? Outrageous!"

Momotaros held his card, which was Clubs, like he was offering something to the gods. "Ugh, are these fortunes really that important?"  
"Without knowing what will happen next, I can't have a climax!" Momotaros pleaded.  
"Somehow, that doesn't sound right." Cobalt muttered. "A ghost train will arrive from the future, inside is a young man named Ko who is the new Den-O. Along with him, an old man who is Kamen Rider Yuuki. Contracted to a Ghost Imagin, he seems to be evil. Solving a crime in 1729, this is when Police DenLiner is created."

"Are these in chronological order?" Momotaros asked.  
"Ask Haruhi."

"Osu! Let's go hunt some snakes!" Yuki said as she grabbed Cobalt and headed outside, with Ryoutaro and Hana following.

-Some random jewelry store-

"Here's your jewel!" The last Snake Imagin, who was a bit muscular, dragged his contractor towards a display. Inside was a very beautiful diamond-studded necklace. The Snake Imagin grabbed it and threw it onto his contractor.

"This… is…"

"Contract complete!" The young man's body split in half, revealing a passageway to the past. The Imagin jumped into it, moments before Yuki, Ryoutaro and Hana came running. Yuuto also appeared.

"Boku-chan."  
"Newbie."  
"Imagin in the past?"  
"Right."

Ryoutaro and Yuuto placed their respective tickets on the man's head. Yuki took out the Imagin's card. 05.03.00 appeared on their cards.

"May 3, 2000. Do you remember what happened on this day?" Hana asked the young man.

"That was when…" He started crying. "That was when my mother…"

Yuki kneeled and consoled the young man. "Its alright, I know what you feel." Knowing that he would be okay, she stood up. "Let's go."

"Henshin." The two men boarded their respective trains. Yuki took out another card, with the kanji for 'claw' written on it. "ClawLiner, koe!" A dark blue train with white highlights composed of four cars, similar to Ikazuchi, appeared. Cobalt was on board. "Onee-san, ikuzo."

-May 3, 2000-

As Den-O Sword Form and Zeronos Altair Form left their trains, the Past Man hid from their view. Yuki, on top of a building, as SeiRyuu Baihu Form, noticed him.

"Den-O. Zeronos." The Snake Imagin hissed.

"No pre-battle strikes for you." Momotaros said. "From start 'till end I am at a climax!"  
"Let me say this at the start. I am fairly strong!" Yuuto said.  
Yuki jumped off the building, holding two daggers. "Huh. How troublesome."

"This will be a nice challenge." The Imagin jumped onto Momotaros, and bit him.

"Oi! Get off of me!"

"Here we'll see who's stronger, newbie." Yuuto said, holding the ZeroGasher in Sabre Mode.  
"After you, Boku-chan."

Both stabbed the Snake Imagin off Momotaros. Doing various sword fighting techniques, the two weaken the Snake Imagin. However, Momotaros disapproves of this. "Hey! I disapprove of this! Let me fight!"

"FULL CHARGE"

Yuuto slashed at the Snake Imagin, leaving an 'A' mark, while Yuki threw her daggers at the Imagin and gave it a flying kick, destroying the Imagin.

"But… But… What about me?" Momotaros said, pointing at himself. "This show is called Kamen Rider Den-O! That means me! ME!"_  
Momotaros, who are you talking to?_  
"I dunno."

-Back in Milk Dipper-

"Yuki-chan," Airi called. "Thank you for delivering the basket. I've been waiting for this but no one had delivered it until yesterday."

"No problem, Airi-san. What was in it, anyways?"

"It's a secret."

"Yuki-san, are you and Yuuto still fighting?"

"If he didn't call me a newbie, then we wouldn't have." Yuki nearly crushed the cup she was holding. "I have this strange feeling again…"

End! Or not.

"Ryuu Seminar!"

Two girls appeared. One had short hair, and looked like Yuki. She was wearing a pink jacket and a white skirt. "I'm Ameiri, but you can call me Mei!"  
The other had layered hair, with a yellow headband. She was wearing a white shirt and pants. "I'm Rechelle, which is pronounced as Rachelle."

"We'll be discussing about the SeiRyuu system!"

"First off," Mei took out the SeiRyuu belt. "'Blue Moon.'" A closer view. "It uses both Set Touch and Up Set. How?"

"Henshin!" Mei just swipes a card in front of the buckle, which had a blue 'S' on it. Calm, samurai-like music started playing. "You can choose which form you'd like without pressing the buttons!" Inserting the card into the buckle, smoke appeared out of nowhere.

"Next is the RyuuGasher." Rechelle was holding blue versions of DenGasher and ZeroGasher. "Because of it's similarity to DenGasher and ZeroGasher, it can assume their modes, as well as the combined ones."

She formed the daggers. "Two parts of DenGasher form the handle, folded, while one part of ZeroGasher forms the blade." She connected the two to form a spear. "Extending the handles and connecting them; it's like Rod Mode with blades at the end."

"I wonder what other combinations this can do." Mei asked.

Rechelle waved goodbye. "See you guys next time."

A/N: Okay, so that was weird. o.0;

Yes, I said spoilers on top. If you read this chapter carefully, you would've seen spoilers for Climax Deka, Imagin Anime, Kiva's King of the Castle in Demon World, Momotaros's King of Hell Castle and Saraba: The Final Countdown.

…

I think I said too much.

Anyways, please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

SeiRyuu, the Azure Dragon. Will she be a powerful ally, or a feared enemy?

Disclaimer: Don't own no one except SeiRyuu

Chapter 5

"Hurry up…"

"C'mon! Get moving!"

"Don't forget that one!"

"Which one, boss?"

Six masked men had just finished cleaning up the jewelry store they barged into. From the simplest and cheapest ring to the most extravagant and expensive necklace, they left nothing. Well, except for a few broken glass casings here and there.

"Boss," one of the masked men said, "can we just stop this already?"

All had turned and looked at him in disgust. Their boss, a tall, muscular man, grabbed the younger thief by the collar. "Are you saying you want to leave us?"

The young man let out a small cry. "No, I just think..." he stammered. "I… think this is bad, and we might kill somebody."

"Isn't that part of the contract?" Another muscular man spat. He was the right hand man of their boss. The others agreed.

"How about we teach him a lesson, Makai-sama?"

"Yeah!"

"No…" The young man closed his eyes and tried to defend himself while getting beaten up by the five men. Each had gotten pipes to make the young man suffer more.

Out of nowhere, a motorcycle came. A black Honda ST1300 startled the thieves, redirecting their attention to the biker. The biker took off their helmet, but their face was still not visible, due to the motorcycle's light. "What are you guys doing in the middle of the night?" The biker was a girl, with a semi-low pitched voice.

"None of your business!"

"Oh, really?" She held out an old uchigatana. "Thou cannot escape my fangs."

She was the first one to strike. Kicking the right-hand man in the face, she handcuffed him onto a nearby pole. Next was the second youngest; a swift punch to the stomach made him fall to the ground. Two more were knocked out by the handle of her sword.

The boss was the only man standing. He was dazed as all four of his men were defeated by a girl in less than thirty seconds. But before he could act, he was given a straight knee strike to his stomach. After the biker had handcuffed everybody except the young man, she left a letter in his hands, hoping the police won't misunderstand.

Ten minutes later, the police had found the young man and rushed him to a hospital, while the thieves were sent to jail.

"…and the police have not yet determined who or what had handcuffed the five thieves. More info about this robbery after the break."

A nurse turned off the television. Inside the hospital room was the young man earlier. He had regained consciousness, although he couldn't remember much what had happened. The nurse continued to feed him, as it was found out that he was only fed scrap and nothing else. He sighed, knowing that this will be the start of a new and normal life.

Meanwhile, in the Ikatachi household…

"AMEIRI!" Yuki yelled. "WAKE THE EFF UP!"

"Nan da…" her younger sister muttered. "What do you want?"

"Check the time." Yuki said, angrily. A few minutes later, Ameiri hurriedly left their residence.

"Yuu-chan." A woman in her mid-twenties called. "Eiri-chan left her lunch."

"I'll just bring it to her, Onee-san." She took the wrapped item and put it inside her bag.

The woman looked at the bag's contents suspiciously. "Yuu-chan. You're using the SeiRyuu system again, aren't you?"

"Yes, Onee-san." Taking out a small dragon statuette, which was Cobalt, she added, "Zeronos's cards are only limited, and Den-O's Imagin can't be always trusted."

"Why do you ask, Onee-san?" Cobalt questioned.

Onee-san just smiled. "Just wondering of KuroLiner isn't malfunctioning like last time." She inserted a small wallet inside Yuki's bag. "Eiri-chan also left her money."

Yuki muttered, "What an irresponsible kid." Cobalt chuckled. "Bye, Onee-san!"

As she went on her way to the Milk Dipper, Cobalt felt something odd about her partner. "Yuki-san, is it…"

"No." She flicked Cobalt, who was in her statuette form, attached to her bag.

"I haven't said anything."

"But whatever you're going to say, it still gets on my nerves."

"Is it the…"

"Yuki-san!" Ryoutaro said as he stopped his bike in front of the two. "Good morning."

"Morning." She noticed a bag of groceries in his bike's basket. "Better be careful with that." She said with a wave, leaving him. Cobalt, however, managed to gain some wings and perch onto Ryoutaro's bike, breaking the keychain she was attached to.

"Sorry about that." She said. "I don't know what happened."

Ryoutaro just sighed. "It's okay." He blinked and stared at Cobalt. "How can you turn into that?"

Cobalt shrugged (if she could). "Don't know. Magic, I guess?"

As they reached Milk Dipper, Cobalt sensed that Yuki wasn't there, nor was anything that belonged to her. She secretly flew through the doors as Ryoutaro parked his bike; not even a small scent of her partner was left.

"Onee-san, I'm back." The small dragon hid behind Ryoutaro as he placed the bag of groceries on the counter.

"Ryou-chan." Airi smiled. "Did you hear the news? A group of robbers were found, handcuffed and beaten badly in front of a jewelry store. The police also found a young man who was beaten by the robbers, and he was holding a letter from a certain 'GenJyuHime'."

"'GenJyuHime'?" Cobalt whispered, trying to remember where she had heard it from before.

"Airi-san!" Isse and Seigi, Milk Dipper's regular costumers, greeted. "Good morning!"

Cobalt shook her head. "I don't think I can live any longer, byun byun."

Back in the hospital where the young man was confined, the nurse closed the windows, yet a golden orb got in. It went its way to the young man.

"What is your wish…" a voice said. "I will grant any wish… You will only pay a small price…"

"My wish is…" the man whispered. "My wish is to get revenge… Make Makai suffer…"

"Your wish…" Sand came out of nowhere. It formed into an alizarin-colored fox-like creature. "…is my command!"

_Ryoutaro! Imagin!_

"Good morning," Hana opened the door and came in.

Just as she went in, Ryoutaro, who was now possessed by Kintaros, dashed out. "Nakeru de!" he said.

"That no good bear!" Momotaros said, angrily. "He's stealing my climax!"

"Naomi-chan," Urataros said, "Do you know of a good therapist who can come immediately?"

Naomi nodded. "Right away?"

"If he can."

Meanwhile, in Toyo Eiwa Jogakuin…

"Nee-chan!" Ameiri said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Yuki showed her the lunch and wallet she left behind. "Don't rush, will ya."

Ameiri felt embarrassed. "Sorry." She took the things that she left. "Eaten yet?"

"Nope."

"Well then, let's go."

At some random jail, the robbers were held in one, small cell. Makai, their boss, was in one corner, being emo.

"Kin-kun," Cobalt, who was still a statuette, said, "The Imagin will be targeting one of these men right here."

"Okay then!" He answered. "We'll be guarding this cell, no matter what!" In an instant, he fell asleep.

If Cobalt could facepalm herself, then she would've done that ten times today. "Where the hell is Yuki!? She knows I can't go back to my normal form without her..." Her jaw dropped. "Oh, she just did not."

While she was trying to get back to her normal form, the alizarin Fox Imagin crept inside the cell. Everybody was asleep, and he had an advantage. Cobalt felt him coming in and tried to wake up Kintaros, but to no avail. She decided to use another trick.

"Ugh." She muttered. "Here goes, byun byun." She took in a deep breath. "Tension Fortissimo! Douza Megaro Henshin!" Nothing happened. "Ah, crap. Plan C." She found the Den-O belt and attached it onto K-Ryoutaro, and pressed the purple button. A digital, hip-hop music played. "Henshin!" She swiped the pass, and Ryuutaros instantly possessed Ryoutaro, turning into Den-O Gun Form.

"Is it okay if I beat you up?" Ryuutaros said to the fox. "Kotae wa kiitenai!" He shot the fox three times with the Den-Gasher Gun.

"Ryuuta-kun!" Cobalt called. "Ryuuta-kun, the fox is targeting the guy at the corner. Get cocky, or else Nee-chan will never. Talk. To. You. EVER." She was more like scolding him that giving him a tip.

Ryuutaros looked at her with delight. "Ah! Ryuu-chan went from magician to toy! How cute!"

"I got a call from Nee-chan, saying that if you won't finish the fox off, she'll ignore you for the rest of her life."

Ryuutaros turned serious with that sentence. "Nee-chan says that if I won't finish you off, she'll ignore me. So, is it okay if I finish you off?" The fox was about to say something, but he was cut off. "Kotae wa kiitenai!"

He shot and shot the fox like there was no end. The fox didn't even have the chance. As he was firing again and again, Cobalt managed to swipe the pass onto the belt buckle. "FULL CHARGE", it said.

"Osu!" Cobalt yelled. "Wild Shot Fe-ver!"

A purple ball of energy formed at the muzzle, and when Gun Form pulled the trigger, the fox was instantly destroyed. As he was shot, Sakurai Yuuto had just come, thankful for not using another one of his cards.

Gun Form turned and faced Yuuto. "Can I finish you too?" Yuuto looked surprised. "Kotae wa kii-"

"RYUUTA!" Cobalt angrily yelled. "Mess with Zeronos and you mess with me AND Nee-chan!" She hit Den-O's belt buckle. "Majiine!"

In an instant, Den-O's suit de-materialized. A shocked Ryoutaro came out. But before he could even thank the small dragon, Yuki, out of nowhere, grabbed the three and ducked. The Fox Imagin was still alive.

"Where the hell did you go!?"

"Mei-chan's school." She grinned. "This will be fun."

To Be Continued!

A/N: Ugh. Weeks of homework and projects and whatever. Thank heavens we've finished our vigil and I'm here finishing the fifth chapter.

And, yes, I'm into Kiva right now. Tatsulot is love. Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

SeiRyuu, the Azure Dragon. A new character has entered, trying to be one with the protectors of time. Will they be successful, or will they destroy time altogether?

Disclaimer: Only own those you don't know.

Chapter 6

"This will be fun."

The alizarin fox just growled. He noticed a hole made by Gun Form, and quickly dashed and slipped through it.

"Great, you scared him." Cobalt coldly said.

"Did you even help?"

Cobalt growled. "Whose fault is it anyway that I'm stuck like this?!"

"Oh, I'll tell you," Yuki answered back. She was going to continue, but Ryoutaro had stopped them both, with the help of the newly arrived Hana.

Yuuto, still contented to not use any cards today, decided to head back. But before he could take his attention off of the place, he noticed a pile of rubble in the corner wherein a hand was sticking out; it was Makai's. He seemed to be sobbing, and muttering something about Satoshi wanting revenge; Yuuto's eyes shot up and hurriedly left, leaving the three.

Back in DenLiner...

"Is it really okay for you to stay like that, Cobalt?"

"Its okay, Hana-san." Cobalt reassured. "Besides, last time I was like this, it took about a month."

Ryoutaro imagined how troublesome it would be if he was stuck like that for a month.

At the other side of the diner, Urataros and Naomi were escorting a man named Jiro out.

"...so, if he gets sick again, you know, call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me." Said the man who had a barely visible scar on his face.

"Thank you, Jiro-sensei." Urataros said, shaking hands with the former.

"Oh, and usually, when I'm busy, I'd send my two colleagues Ramon and Riki to fill in for me." Jiro said. "Trust me, those two are excellent."

Naomi waved goodbye to the doctor. "Have a safe trip!"

"Aren't you guys going to tell me what that was for?" Momotaros popped out of nowhere, startling Naomi.

"There's nothing to know, Sempai." Urataros calmly said.

Yuki had decided to go back home, as she had already called Airi to tell her that she's going to be gone for a month. "Onee-san!"

"Yuu-chan," she said, "you're home so early." She noticed a small scratch on her hand. "Fought anybody today?"

Yuki just shrugged it off. "Was supposed to, but got away." Just as she was going up to her room, she noticed her Liner Card on the table. "Onee-san, what are you doing with ClawLiner?"

Onee-san walked towards her. "I've been testing it. And it's KuroLiner."

"ClawLiner sounds cooler."

"Fine, whatever."

Her eyes shot up. In an instant Yuki dashed out, taking the card and leaving a confused older sister.

"That girl sure can run." she said. "I wonder if she joined an athletic club while she was in California."

After a while, Yuki found herself in front of a hospital. She looked around, and a dark-blue object caught her eye. Knowing it was Cobalt, she shrugged it off, but as she directed her sight towards the hospital doors, she saw Yuuto and Ryoutaro. It gave her an idea.

"Nogami," Yuuto said, "is it really necessary for you to follow me?"

"If this is where the contractor is, then I should be here."

"And if both Den-O and Zeronos are there, then SeiRyuu will be there, too."

The two men looked at the direction where the voice was from. Yuki was guarding a room, holding Cobalt. "Seriously, you guys are slow."

"How did you…" Ryoutaro looked back and forth from where they came from and where she was standing now.

"This is the room of the contractor." She said. "His name is Satoshi. He was the young man who was found nearly beaten to death earlier today."

"So, all we need to do is to guard him?"

"Nope. His wish was to have the thief boss suffer." Yuuto said. "One of us should go back to the prison cell."

"I'm on it." Yuki opened the door, showing the Sands of Time and Kuro, or ClawLiner, as Yuki calls it. It seems that it had been given an upgrade; it was now colored dark blue with a few white lines. "See you guys later."

Just as she left, the Fox Imagin appeared. "Den-O. Zeronos." He growled. Noticing that the door towards the past has been opened, he gave a farewell wave as he jumped into the door, closing it.

The two men placed their respective cards on Satoshi's head. "October 4, 2006, do you remember what happened on this day?"

Satoshi looked at the two. "That was when he recruited me… When all my sufferings started…"

Ryoutaro looked at him with pity. Without further ado, he and Yuuto transformed and went to their respective trains.

As they arrived in 2006, along with Yuki, she noticed a man in a trench coat watching them. Yuki just ignored it.

"Ore, Sanjou!"

"Let me say this at the start: I am fairly strong!"

"How troublesome, running away like a coward."

"A threesome." The Fox Imagin said. He carefully studied them, and without warning, attacked Zeronos first.

Zeronos slashed the Imagin, followed by Den-O and SeiRyuu. The fox held his chest in pain. Momotaros charged and slashed him thrice, before giving way for Zeronos and SeiRyuu. The Imagin fell down in great pain.

"FULL CHARGE", three voices announced.

"Hissatsu!" The red blade flew up. "Ore no hissatsu waza… Part 3!"

The three slashed their swords onto the fox, with Den-O attacking from a distance. The fox exploded, leaving no trace of him being there.

The three took off their belts, de-materializing their suits. The man in the trench coat left, gathering the attention of the three.

"Who was that?" Ryoutaro asked.

Yuki looked away as Yuuto said, "Someone we shouldn't be messing with, I guess."

Ryoutaro noticed Yuki's gesture, but decided not to comment on it.

"You guys better get going," she suddenly said, "there's something wrong here."

Yuuto replied, "Hey, if you do something here you might-"

"I know what I'm doing," she cut him off, "and I know the consequences." She started walking, without acknowledging the two. "Cobalt, ikuzo."

"Hey, wait!" squeaked the still statuette dragon.

"I better get going now." Ryoutaro hurriedly boarded DenLiner, confused. Yuuto decided to go back, too.

"Yuki…" Cobalt whispered, "Are you…"

"October 4th," she said. "I don't care, but I need to get to California immediately."

"Fine then." Cobalt perched onto her wrist, making it look like a brace henshin device. "Just don't make any trouble."

Yuki flicked the Imagin. "Of course not. I'm just going to take a look at how past me is doing."

"Don't you remember?"

"There was a GenJyuHime in the news earlier, right?"

"Yeah, I was thinking it was Au- hey, are you changing the subject?"

"Nope." Yuki said as she took out her train card. "I was thinking it was either me from a different universe where the me from this day didn't grow up to be me. Or I didn't become SeiRyuu, but instead due to something interfering with the past, I become GenJyuHime. Or something." She scratched her head in confusion. "Or, it could be you-know-who."

"Wait, doesn't this train just go back to the past?" Cobalt noted. "Also, why did KuroLiner get a new paint job?"

"It's because Onee-san upgraded it, so now it's ClawLiner!" Yuki said as she made her way towards the main controller; a dark blue DenBird with dragon-like details. "Plus this thing can not only travel to the past, but also to the future, and teleport as well!"

Cobalt seemingly shook her head. "This is why I love this era better than mine."

Back to the present day, Ryoutaro emerged from a telephone booth. As he walked out, he was greeted by none other than Yuki.

Ryoutaro looked confused. "Hey, wait a minute; didn't you say you were supposed to be doing something back in the past?"

"Been there, done that." She admired the new bracelet she found lying down while she was spying. "Now I know where this went."

After a few minutes, she noticed his strange look. "Alright, I'll tell you this; my real intention is to hunt down a certain someone who's been messing up with the timeline." Taking out her Rider Card, she flipped it over to reveal a note. "'I have given you this card to become SeiRyuu, not only because the system is meant to be for you, but also to rid the world of the Creator's imperfections.' That may mean not only Imagins, but also other things that you don't know of." She hid the card. "And Den-O and Zeronos must not know of this, but you're lucky."

"So, you mean all of this, from the past until the future…"

"Yeah. And there's also a catch," She took out her train card. "My time train, ClawLiner, can travel to the future." She grinned evilly. "And I know of your grandson."

"M-my grandson!?" Ryoutaro was in so much shock that he nearly fainted.

"Yeah. We're really close, and I got his number. I'll say, he's cute." She giggled, getting another strange look from the 'grandfather'. She cleared her throat. "Anyways, don't tell anyone, or I'll kill you."

Ryoutaro nodded. "Okay."

Meanwhile, 1986, somewhere in Japan…

"My name is Jiro. These are my colleagues Ramon and Riki." Jiro, whose scar was really visible, said. He was wearing a black vest with a white shirt underneath, and black pants.

"Oh, Jiro, Ramon, Riki! How thankful I am for curing me of this disease!"

"No big, ma'am." Ramon, a 13-year old, said. He was wearing a School Gakuran outfit. Riki, who looked like a butler, nodded. "Riki agrees too."

"Can he not speak?" the old woman asked.

"He prefers not to."

End of Chapter 6!

A/N: Gaah the actor playing Kotaro is sooo cute! Ahem, anyways, please read and review!

lol Arms Monsters living a normal human life. xD


	7. Chapter 7

SeiRyuu, the Azure Dragon. A new character has entered, trying to be one with the protectors of time. Will they be successful, or will they destroy time altogether?

Disclaimer: I own those who you don't know.

Chapter 7

Satoshi, the young ex-thief, had finally been allowed to leave the hospital, now reunited with his uncle. He was clutching a letter in his hands.

He read it again. It was written in part romanji and part English, but there was one word which was written in hiragana, 'Hime'. He wanted to know who wrote the letter, but was still partly dazed after what had happened.

Meanwhile, in Milk Dipper…

"Ryou-chan, did you hear?" Airi said, with a hint of worry in her voice, "Yuki-chan got sick, and since yesterday she's been with a fever."

Ryoutaro felt his eyebrow rise a bit. "She's sick? But I saw her walking across the street earlier."

Airi tilted her head. "That must be her younger sister. They say they look a lot like each other, except the other one has shorter hair."

"Maybe I should call to check," he whispered.

At the Ikatachi household, Cobalt was looking around Yuki's room to find her phone. "Euphoric Field" was being played from an unknown location, until the dragon Imagin had found it; under the sleeping Yuki's pillow. She answered it.

"Uh, hello?" She whispered.

"Cobalt?" Ryoutaro said in surprise.

"Ah, Ryoutaro-san," Cobalt looked back and forth, checking if Yuki was still asleep and if Onee-san hadn't heard the loud ringtone. "Yuki-neesan is asleep."

"She's really sick?" He replied with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Yeah, she played in the rain a few days ago. Sorry about that."

The former sighed. "Tell Yuki-san I said get well soon, okay?"

"Yes sir." She turned around, and saw a very pissed off Yuki had a frying pan in her hand.

"What did I say about using my phone!?"

"It was ringing loudly!" Cobalt held up her hands. "I had to answer it; that was Ryoutaro-san!"

Yuki cracked her neck. "Dan Dan Gan!" She threw the frying pan at the blue dragon, hitting her right in the head. "I was listening to Boukensha on the Road, for crying out loud."

"Yuu-chan," her older sister called, opening the door. She saw Cobalt lying on the ground, frying pan stuck where it hit her. "Oh. Feel any better?"

"Nope," she said with a hint of sleepiness in her voice.

Onee-san helped Cobalt up. "Until you're better, Cobalt will handle the SeiRyuu System," she sternly but nicely said. "Understand?"

Yuki shrugged, going back to bed. "Fine with me."

"She was listening to Boukensha on the Road." Cobalt said as Onee-san looked at her.

Yuuto, who had injured his hand punching Deneb, decided to take a walk out in the streets of Tokyo. Of course, they were still arguing.

_Yuuto, you should let me take care of tha-_

"Shut up!" Yuuto answered back. "When will you stop worrying too much about me!?"

_Yuuto, it was Sakurai-san's wish for me to aid you in battle, so…_

"First, you ripped my favorite jacket," the younger man complained, ignoring the Imagin, "and now, because of you, my hand is injured!"

He passed by a small stall which was selling goods for the Tanabata Festival. Deneb noticed the man who was in charge of it; lying on a nearby bench, exhausted. He suddenly possessed Yuuto and went towards him.

"Excuse me," he started, "are you the owner of this shop?"

"Yeah," the man hiccupped. "I'd be dead meat if I don't sell all these by sunset."

"Then let me, Sakurai Yuuto, help you!"

"Thanks a bunch," the man yawned. "I need some rest."

"Okay!" He started offering the goods to anyone who passed by the stall. There were some who bought them, mostly children. This went on for a few minutes until…

_DENEB!_ With that, the younger man had forced the Imagin out, making him fall flat face first on the pavement. Yuuto began wrestling Deneb, which attracted a lot of attention.

Thankfully, a cleverly disguised Cobalt came and scolded the two, much to Yuuto's annoyance.

As all of this was happening, a golden orb entered the sleeping salesman's body. With sand forming around him, a voice said, "What is your wish; tell me any wish, I shall grant it. Only pay a small price."

"My boss…" the man said in his sleep, "screw him… I hope… he… suffers…"

"Your wish," the voice said, "is my command!" Immediately, the sand formed into a tortoise monster. Before anybody could notice him, he fled.

"Maitaze," Cobalt sighed, "you two are hopeless." She left the two, making Deneb realize something.

"Hey, isn't that," Deneb tried to remember her name, "Cobalt, Yukiri-san's Imagin?"

Yuuto looked away. "Whatever is going on, I don't want to be part of it." He gave his Imagin a glare. "If you want to help this guy, do it on your own." With that, he went away, towards Milk Dipper.

Deneb just sighed. "Yuuto," he whispered, "I know that deep in your heart, you really want to help out." He found a tiger costume, put it on, and continued selling.

Back at the Ikatachi household, Ameiri, Yukiri's little sister, came home earlier than usual.

"Onee-san!" she called. "Onee-san, where are you?"

Yuki came out of her room, saying "She went off somewhere." She yawned, and continued, "Why are you early today, anyways?"

Ameiri just shrugged. "Yuki-neechan, can you go out and buy these things?" She handed her sister a list, along with some money. "You can have the change."

"'Kay." Before she headed out, she took a good look at the cards scattered over her bed. One of them was colored, always catching her attention whenever she scanned at all of them. She tried to ignore it; she picked up one card, and stared at it for a while.

"White… swan…" she listed, then took another one. "Black… death?" She shivered. Failing to ignore the colored one, she grabbed it and calmly stormed out of the house so that her sister won't worry much.

She had tied her hair up like how she would look like when Cobalt possessed her, and wore glasses. _Not that I really do need these_, she thought, _but I need to maintain a low profile or else one of the DenLiner crew would spot me._

She had passed by Milk Dipper quite quickly; it was at this moment she called Cobalt telepathically.

_Cobalt._

Wherever the latter was, heard her loud and clear. "Nanda?"

_There's an Imagin. Tortoise._

There was a pause.

_What?_

"Don't you mean two?"

She was right. The other half of the Imagin had just appeared on the card she was holding. _Alright, tortoise and hare. Happy now? _Before Cobalt could answer, she crushed the card.

"Got it. November 29, 2006. See ya."

Yuki sighed with relief. She passed by a perfume shop, and stopped. She sniffed the air, despite her cold. "Green… tea…" she said, like a zombie. Shaking her head, she continued to another shop.

A few minutes later, she exited the perfume shop, bottle in one hand, Ameiri's things in the other, looking content.

"I don't care whatever Onee-san says, but green tea cures me of any sickness!" she said, acting crazily.

"Yuki-san?"

She froze at the sight of Hana and Ryoutaro. "Eh." Her cold was back again. "Mei-chan asked me to buy stuff." She said, showing no emotion.

"Have you seen any Imagin running loose?" Hana interrogated.

"All I know is that there are two halves; tortoise and hare." She replied. She pointed to her right, to a hospital window about a mile away. "In fact there they are right now."

"How could you see?"

"Cobalt is in there." She said. "Tanaka can't remember his wish. Better hurry."

"Thanks, Yuki-san!" Ryoutaro said as the two hurried to the hospital.

"No prob." She said, and continued home.

When the two had entered the hospital, the Tortoise Imagin had left the building in rage.

"Worthless contractor," he muttered, "not remembering his wish."

The hare half appeared. "Aniki, what's wrong?"

"I just said what's wrong."

As all of this was happening, the four Taros seem to be _busy _in DenLiner's diner car, avoiding any drawings of Ryuutaros that they may step on. Which is quite a lot.

"Hey, Kame-chan, Sakurai Yuuto is Nee-chan's fiancé, right?"

"Which Sakurai Yuuto?"

"Either of them." Ryuutaros seemed to be serious in his question. "A fiancé means to get married, right?"

"I wonder? There are those who break their promises." Urataros replied.

Ryuutaros was confused. "Forget it." He went towards Kintaros. "Hey, Kuma-chan. Kuma-chan, Kuma-chan," he said, "A fiancé gets married, right?"

"Kuma-chan!?" he stood from his seat. "You…" He saw Urataros signaling 'no!' from his place. With that, he fell asleep.

"Hey! Don't fall asleep when I'm asking!"

Momotaros mocked him, "Maybe you can't hear him!"

Ryuutaros stopped shaking Kintaros. He calmly walked towards the red oni. "Shut up." He said, calmly but scarily. "Momotaros, be quiet."

There was a slight pause. "Hey, Kame-chan! Kame-chan!"

"Hey, you!" Momotaros yelled. "You add –chan to the turtle and bear, but you have no honorific for me!"

Naomi interrupted from the ceiling. "Momotarou-chan isn't an animal."

"What was that!?"

"Kuma-chan, Kuma-chan. Wake up."

As the young dragon was pulling the bear's hand, he finally snapped. "You sure are noisy!" he said to the boy, "Is marrying not alright!?"

"It's no good." Ryuutaros said. "It'd be better if Onee-chan hated him."

"Are you stupid!?" Kintaros shouted. "To marry means they really love each other."

"Then," Ryuutaros faced the golden bear. "Onee-chan loves him?" He asked, "Why does she like him?"

"Women like men because they have strong bodies."

Momotaros and Urataros let out an 'oh noes!' sound.

"He's strong…?" He walked halfway across the car. "That's why she likes him."

Momotaros walked towards the golden bear, using the chairs and tables as the floor. "Hey! Kuma, Kuma!"

"What? You want something from me?"

"You idiot! You said something bad!"

"Don't hit me!"

Ryuutaros went on a rampage. "I think I do hate him!"

Urataros shook his head. "All hope is lost!"

To Be Continued!

A/N: Snap, I've forgotten about this fic. *laughs* Anyways, Den-O 21 to those who can't recognize the Imagin and everything else. The DenLiner dialogue is taken from TV-N's sub, with minor adjustments.

Please Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

SeiRyuu, the Azure Dragon. A strange link between the present and the future prevents the destruction of humanity. What is this link, and where is it?

Disclaimer: Cast Form from the Halloween fic? Keep an eye out. Those whom you don't know are mine.

Chapter 8

"Kuma, you idiot!" Momotaros said as he hit the golden bear, "Do you know what you just said to that brat?"

Kintaros answered, "Truth about love."

Momotaros had hit him again. They were sure enough that Ryuutaros would cause havoc once again, and they were pretty much the only ones who could handle that job.

Unfortunately, they were stupid enough to ignore the guy and let him possess Ryoutaro.

_I hate him._

Ryoutaro could hear his Imagin's voice. Yuuto had just left Milk Dipper, and now Ryuutaros had possessed him. R-Ryoutaro dashed out and followed Yuuto, and as always, in a very hip-hop style.

Hana chased him. Whatever he was going to do, she said to herself, he'd pretty much wreck havoc. Even if he kills Ryoutaro.

When she arrived, they were already on their respective motorcycles, wielding their weapons, and it seemed that they were going to crash into each other. Hana tried to stop them, but Ryuutaros had accidentally, or purposefully, injured her foot, crippling her.

The fight went on; nearly destroying the warehouse they were in. Thankfully, before he could even deliver the final blow, Ryoutaro had shut Ryuutaros out, sending him back to DenLiner. Hana rushed over him.

"Ryoutaro! Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he replied, "but more importantly, are you okay?"

Hana looked at her foot. "It's nothing," she said.

Yuuto's suit de-materialized, and his card evaporated. He glared at Ryoutaro. "I don't get it why they picked you to become Den-O when you can't even control your own Imagin," he said, leaving the two.

But they had managed to follow him and had caught up, irritating him. "What do you want?"

"The time where ZeroLiner came from," Hana said, "what do you know about it?"

Yuuto looked at her. She was from the future, and a Singular Point; that was a given. She made a contract with the Owner of DenLiner, fighting the Imagin, preventing the destruction of her era. She was also the one who picked and gave Ryoutaro the duty of being Den-O; but why him, he often asked himself. He couldn't even keep his Imagin in control.

"I don't know," he simply said. "Nogami; I don't get it why she picked you to become Den-O when you can't even keep your Imagin in control," he finally snapped. He saw the way Ryoutaro's face changed; and he was relieved to get one of his complaints out. They had already passed by the shop Deneb was tending to while in a tiger costume. "Deneb, koe."

"Wait, Yuuto!" Deneb said, "Who'll manage this shop?"

"Leave it. We've got more things to do."

"But…"

"I'll handle the shop." Hana, who was still fighting the pain from her injured leg, took the costume from Deneb. "Ryoutaro, go and find where the Imagin is." She hurried to a corner, and changed clothes; Ryoutaro had to cover her as it was still a public place.

Meanwhile, Cobalt was guarding Tanaka's room strictly, hiding carefully behind the curtains. _Man_,she thought, _I've been here for hours._

She was going to leave when she heard the door open.

A nurse was pushing a man in his mid-forties beside Tanaka; he, too, was also in bed, with a broken leg. "Tanaka! You idiot!"

"B-boss!? What are you doing here?"

"A giant tortoise attacked me! What else do you think?"

"Giant tortoise?" Tanaka asked. "What giant tortoise?"

"Don't play games with me!" his boss shouted. "I know you were also attacked because we're both confined here!"

Cobalt stared at the two men. She had been switching rooms, checking if the two Imagin halves had made a contract with one of them. Now, she was down to two suspects; Tanaka and his boss. Although the boss _was_ attacked by the tortoise-half, she was sure that the other man was the contractor. What confused her was Tanaka not remembering his wish.

_Wait a minute_, she thought, _I saw him earlier, tortoise-half confronting him._ She readied her belt. In a few minutes the two halves would be here. And she was right.

The two had climbed up to the room's window, startling the blue dragon. She moved and crept up to the ceiling, claws struggling to support her. She clearly heard the conversation.

"That's the tortoise!" the boss said in fear. "The tortoise!"

The hare-half scared the boss, making him faint. They proceeded to Tanaka, now scaring him. The tortoise spoke, "Remember now?"

Tanaka opened his mouth, but nothing came out. It was clear in his face that he was shocked, and remembered his dream. He split in half and the portal to the past opened. By this time Ryoutaro and Yuuto had both come, and Cobalt had fallen down from the ceiling.

The tortoise-half grabbed the other and jumped into the portal, and closed. The two men placed their respective tickets on his head, while Cobalt inserted hers in her Rider Pass, and proceeded straight to the past: November 29, 2006.

"Henshin."

Den-O Rod Form, Zeronos Altair Form and SeiRyuu Qinglong Form cornered the two halves. They wielded their respective weapons; DenGasher Rod, ZeroGasher Saber, and RyuuGasher Crossbow.

Den-O and Zeronos fought the tortoise-half; Rod form striking his weapon swiftly and Altair slashing through the Imagin's shell. The monster had parried and blocked a few attacks, sending the two back, but as he and his other half- which was confronted by the semi-trigger-happy SeiRyuu- met, he whispered something which led to the immediate dash of the hare.

The two men ignored the hare, still focusing on the tortoise. But SeiRyuu kept on chasing him, and finally caught up when he tripped over a barrel. She smirked.

She continued to pull the trigger on her crossbow, aiming a bit at a barrel full of oil. But the hare-half managed to dodge many of her shots, which resulted in SeiRyuu forming RyuuGasher Axe and just throw it at him; the handle hitting him right on the head.

The hare fell, rubbing the spot where the axe hit him; in the middle of his forehead. Cobalt had a pretty good aim, which resulted in her mainly using long-ranged weapons. The hare was about to say 'foul play' when another dozen of shots hit him, while still aiming for the barrel full of oil. She smirked again.

"Had enough?" she taunted as she prepared for her finisher. She rearranged RyuuGasher Axe to become Rod, and connected it to Crossbow. Pressing a button on the belt which initiated a voice to say "FULL CHARGE", she aligned the dull end of the crossbow to the buckle; static crossed from the trigger to the pointed end until the rod. Now aiming at the hare-half, she pulled the trigger, firing the rod into the back of the escaping hare.

The impact finally turned the barrel she was aiming earlier over, and making the hare-half fall forward as she took off the belt. Her suit dematerialized, returning Cobalt to her normal appearance. "That felt good," she said, stretching her arms.

She immediately dodged an attack from above. When she turned, she saw a bird with bat and wasp elements above where the hare fell. Her jaw dropped.

"…snap."

Meanwhile, Den-O continued to make a dent on the tortoise's shell, while Zeronos, now in Vega Form, pushed a button on his belt, and took the card from it as it said "FULL CHARGE". He slid it in and out of a slot in the ZeroGasher, and aimed it at the tortoise. When he pulled the trigger, a yellow V-shaped wave struck the tortoise, but did not destroy him.

Den-O Rod Form walked in front of him, Rider Pass in hand. "Let me show you how this is done, Odebu-chan-tachi." He swiped the pass onto the belt buckle, making it say "FULL CHARGE"; blue static reached the parts of DenGasher Rod. He aimed and threw the rod towards the tortoise, and it created a hexagonal pattern as it sank deeper into the tortoise. Den-O smirked, and ran towards his prey, initiating a Rider Kick that destroyed the tortoise.

But before they could go back to their respective trains, a great thud surprised the two. As they turned, a creature with elements of an ox, an elephant and a large cat greeted them.

"Kiiiyaaaa!" Cobalt, who was running like hell, screamed as Gigandeath Heaven continued to chase her, attacking from above. She hid behind Zeronos, fear covering her face. "I-I… ClawLiner doesn't have weapons!"

"Don't worry, Cobalt-chan," Den-O said, "we'll handle this one."

The two trains, DenLiner with Isurugi and ZeroLiner, came to pick them up, Cobalt with DenLiner. Isurugi led the DenLiner as it chased for Gigandeath Heaven, while ZeroLiner's Drill punctured through Gigandeath Hell's thick hide.

Heaven was, Den-O thought, easy, as Radome's blades and Gouka's various weapons cut and blasted it within thirty seconds. Hell was the exact opposite. Its speed and skin are quite hard to outmatch, but Naginata's propeller-slash-naginata proved better. As the Gigandeath tried to escape, ZeroLiner changed front cars, using the propeller to fly above the creature, briefly attacking it as the train swooped down, facing the creature, once again switching front cars. The drill came in contact with the Gigandeath, running through it, destroying the ox-like monster.

The two trains returned back to their time, DenLiner dropping Ryoutaro and Hana at the Milk Dipper. Inside, Airi was making coffee for her followers, and a new costumer: Ameiri, Yuki's little sister.

The two saw at the similarities between the two sisters, and despite the shorter hair and slightly noticeable height difference, people might mistake her for her older sister.

"…and that's why we live with Onee-san here in Japan," she told the three. "Aniki won't mind if we stay with him in Ocean Bluff, but he wouldn't leave his home and job if asked to come back here."

Ozaki and Miura were tearing up at her story. "How… dramatic!" the latter said.

Airi smiled. "Mei-chan, here's your coffee." She handed the young girl a cup of coffee. "Hmm, I wonder if Yuki-chan is still sad about all the tragedies in your family."

"Her?" Mei chuckled. "She has her laptop to cheer her up." She took a sip out of the hot beverage, closed her eyes, and said, "Kape Barako, a variation of coffea liberica. Coffee from the Philippines."

Airi's face lit up. "How did you know?"

Mei shrugged. "I was labeled as an official taster at an old school. I'm an expert with coffees."

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Ozaki. "Maybe if I'd interview you for the newspaper, you'd be hired almost instantly by large companies!"

"I don't know, maybe just working at a small shop would suit me better."

"I know," Hana interrupted, "you could take your sister's job here while she's recovering."

"Oh?" Mei thought about it. A smile was forming. "Maybe… I can do that."

Ryoutaro patted her back, "You really are the twin of Yuki," he smiled, and then gave his sister a paper bag, "Here are the groceries."

"Thank you, Ryou-chan," she smiled.

Cobalt opened the door to Yuki's bedroom carefully. But to her surprise, instead of resting, she was playing a game on her laptop.

"…what are you doing?"

"Playing Stronghold: Crusader, of course." She grinned as her Archers succeeded in killing her opponent's Lord, which was the Lord of Duc Volpe, The Wolf. "I haven't found my Battle Realms CD, so-"

"ClawLiner doesn't have any weapons."

"Really?" she smirked. "I told Onee-san about that. There are weapons, y'know."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really."

"…no way."

There was an awkward silence, save for the noise of Yuki's Arabian troops. "I heard from Hana-chan that a doctor named Jiro came and examined Momotaros."

"Yeah," Cobalt nodded, "he also sent his colleagues Riki and Ramon while Urataros was fighting with Isurugi." She rolled her eyes. "Men and their temper."

Yuki smirked again, making at least another fifty Fire Throwers to add to her already deemed overkill army. "Aaand I can tell you like someone."

Cobalt felt uneasy, trying to find an answer to her partner's statement. "…that's already overkill," was the only thing she could say.

End of Chapter 8.

A/N: A MONTH! Wow, school makes me forget that I have a life _on the internet_. Geez. Well, lol at Yuki's obsession with boy games. I myself play the same games, but to a _greater extent_.

Anyways, please Read and Review!

…IXA-cise!


	9. Chapter 9

SeiRyuu, the Azure Dragon. A new character has entered DenLiner. Who is he, and how did he arrive with such a delicate companion?

Chapter 9

It was a calm day inside DenLiner Gouka's dining car. Kintaros was asleep, Urataros flirting with Naomi, and Momotaros and Hana were, for some reason, quiet. Everything continued until Owner popped up.

"Everyone." He said, "A small problem has come up. The passengers have complained there are animal sounds on the train. And…" He breathed in. "…it's more than two."

"And the food in the dining car has been disappearing when I'm not looking." Naomi added.

"It isn't Momo-tachi?" Hana asked.

Momotaros turned to face them. "Why would I do such a sneaky thing?"

Naomi replied, "Well, having animals on DenLiner…" Owner popped up. "Yes… It is against the rules."

Urataros added, "Well, the sounds of animals might be Kin-chan's snore."

"No way," Kintaros awakened. "Me, snore…" He looked up to the ceiling. "Hmm. My feet feel wet." He looked down. A dog has just peed on his foot.

"A dog!" Naomi yelled. Everybody started the chase after the dog, except for Momotaros, who was, surprisingly, scared of dogs.

"I-it's coming my way!"

Meanwhile, Ryoutaro was out, and it seemed like he was jogging.

"Compared… to before…" he gasped for air, "I feel… a bit more… trained…"

About ten more joggers have passed him. He looked at his watch. "A… n-new record…" He smiled. "F-for the first time… I made it… in t-ten minutes…" He passed by a kitten.

_Ah! Kitten found!_

"W-wait a moment!" Ryoutaro begged, "My record…"

He was then possessed by Ryuutaros, who went back to the little kitten, saying,"Kawaii!" He picked it up and petted it.

Back in the DenLiner, they were still chasing the dog, except for Momotaros of course. The dog went in a very fabulous car, and when Hana had finally caught the dog, they noticed how strange it was to have a fancy car filled with animals and white feathers.

R-Ryoutaro had come in, kitten in his hands. "You found them!"

Hana took the kitten from him. "What is this?"

"Well," he said, imitating a bird's flight, "I like birds too."

"Bird?" Hana asked. She ran towards a white-colored creature sitting royally on the bed, an item in his arms. "You mean this?"

The creature pointed to the ceiling, royally, and stood, pointing at them. "You," he said, "How rude. Show your manners when before me."

He had swan-like features, and he was holding a baby. "An Imagin!" Hana exclaimed.

"And a baby!" R-Ryoutaro added.

A short, thwacking noise was heard, and out to the dining car came Ryuutaros. "Owowow!" He held his head. "Hana-chan hit me!"

"It's because you picked all those up, Ryuuta-chan." Naomi said.

"Good morning," Cobalt appeared. She noticed that everybody was in the new car, and asked, "Um, Ryuuta-kun picked what up?"

"What is this?" Ryoutaro and Cobalt said in unison. Ryoutaro felt disappointed at not being able to break his record, and Cobalt was… just there.

Hana replied, "I don't know, either." She glanced at the baby. "For now, we have to avoid hurting the baby." She glared at the Taros. "You guys better not do anything stupid."

"I know." Momotaros muttered.

"Ah," the Swan Imagin said, "The servant over there." Ryoutaro pointed to himself. "Not you." He pointed at Hana. "Yes; that one."

"Me?" she said, "Servant!?" Ryoutaro and Momotaros shushed her.

"I assign you to be the baby sitter," the Imagin said, giving the baby to her. "For my brother." He stopped, glanced at her, and continued, "It is an important duty that you should be grateful for."

Cobalt went behind Hana and Ryoutaro, whispering, "Take care of the baby. I'll call Yuki and check out what's up with this guy." Both nodded in agreement.

"And who are you?" Urataros asked.

"My name is Sieg," the Imagin said, "You may call me Prince; I don't mind."

"So…" Ryoutaro walked towards him, "Where is this baby from?"

"At first, we were together," he said.

"Then that means," Cobalt said, "you've possessed the baby?"

"Of course I have." he said. "I did not expect it, though. However…" He examined Ryoutaro. "To become a baby would be a disgrace." He looked at him straight in the eyes, saying, "You are just about right."

"Wait!" Cobalt tried to grab the Imagin, but he had already turned into a golden orb, and possessed Ryoutaro.

His hair was now up in cornrows, with white streaks and a black and white lock at the left side of his face. A feather boa appeared and wrapped around him.

"Advent."

Everybody was shocked. Momotaros tried to kick him out, but as he ran towards Ryoutaro to posses him, he went through and hit the bed. He tried to get up, but this new Imagin-possessed Ryoutaro sat on him. "Do not be disgraceful," he said.

"Royal-ass," Cobalt mumbled as she dialed Yuki's number on her phone.

"It's not this one…"

"Not this one either…"

"Where is that baby!?" A man, named Akio Masuda, kept on glancing at the babies being held by their parents. He seemed to be searching someone.

He retreated to his hideout; an abandoned truck. He sighed. "I'm never gonna find that baby…"

A golden orb came up from the sky, and it entered him. A sand-like creature appeared before his eyes. "What is your wish," it said, "tell me your wish, and I shall grant it. You must pay one thing, though."

Akio stared at the creature. "I want you to get Shiroi Takayama for me."

"Your wish is heard," it said. It transformed into a scorpion like creature, armed with a sword. "What an easy wish."

"Hey," Akio called, "Don't let anyone in your way."

The scorpion looked at him and said, "Fine, then." He went off.

"Sieg," Cobalt said through the phone, "The royal-ass's name is Sieg. White swan. You know anything?"

"White swan?" Yuki answered. She hurriedly took out a card from her deck. "I found it! I knew it; he's a royal-ass just by the looks!"

"Oh, and can you come over? You might get him out-" Cobalt paused. "There's an Imagin," she whispered.

"So, can I run over the Imagin with ClawLiner? I mean, it's just a scorpion and all," Yuki begged, "Please?"

"Idiot," Cobalt said. She hung up. "Hana-san, trouble."

"But we should return the baby to its mother," she walked towards S-Ryoutaro. "You, do you know where the mother is?"

"Our mother?" he asked, "All I can remember is a feather symbol."

"Quite helpful, your majesty," Cobalt sarcastically said from behind. "At any point we should ask Airi-san or Ozaki-san if they know anything."

Hana nodded. "Naomi, please take care of the baby." She then went and grabbed S-Ryoutaro by the arm, saying "You'll be coming with us."

As the two left, Cobalt glared at the remaining Imagin. "In case the four of you didn't know, both Ryoutaro's and that baby's lives are in trouble," she said. "One family bears the feather symbol, and the newborn child of that family has been missing."

"So, you mean, this kid is that missing family's kid?"

"Yes," Cobalt replied, "There is a slight chance that once they reach the residence, our swan will leave Ryoutaro and turn him into the kidnapper of the baby. The four of you better work this out, or we'll have to use force to get him out."

"Why can't we use pure force instead?" Momotaros asked.

"Because if we do that, then the charges that Ryoutaro will face will get bigger, and then he'll turn into a fugitive." She coughed. "And if he turns into a fugitive, who knows; the future might become the Imagin's and heaven knows what Hana-san will do to you."

Everybody was silent. Urataros decided to break it by asking, "Cobalt-chan, your attitude changed this morning." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "What's the problem?"

Cobalt zoned out for a second before she elbowed him right in the stomach. "Personal reasons." She left, leaving the other three dazed.

"You!" Hana dragged the possessed Ryoutaro towards the bridge. "Stay here; I'm going to ask Airi-san about your… 'mother'."

S-Ryoutaro simply gave a "Hmm," and sat at the edge, royally. Hana answered by rolling her eyes and leaving for Milk Dipper.

As Hana left, his eyes suddenly perked up. He went off, the baby in hands.

"Airi-san!" Her two followers said, entering the store. "Good morning!"

"Good morning." Airi welcomed with a smile.

Before Miura could even say a single word to the older Nogami, Ozaki had already pushed him away. "Airi-san!" he said, showing her a newspaper. "Read this!" He pointed at a small box with his picture on it. Airi just glanced at it.

Hana had come in, the three not knowing, and pushed Ozaki away from the counter. "Airi-san," she said, semi-panting, "do you know anything about a family or a company that has a white feather as their symbol?"

Airi's innocent features turned to a frown. "No," she said, "I'm sorry."

Hana sighed, looking away. "It's okay…" Ozaki at that time had gotten up, pushing Miura away again. "Hana-chan," he said, showing her the newspaper. "Read this." Hana simply looked at it without interest, and the first thing she saw was the white feather symbol. She grabbed it, and looked at the symbol again. "This is it!" She ripped half of the page off, resulting in half of Ozaki's face getting ripped off as well. "My face!" was the only thing he could say as Hana dashed outside, saying, "Thanks!"

Meanwhile, at the bridge, Yuki had secretly followed the two. "Great," she sighed, "where'd he go?"

"Yuki-neesan!" Cobalt appeared, and dragged her partner to the same direction the possessed boy went. "Hurry! Before they get into trouble!"

"Woah!" She managed to break free. "What do you mean 'before they get into trouble'?"

Cobalt looked at her with surprise. "Wait, I haven't explained it to you yet?"

Yuki looked up. "Not as much as I can remember-" Cobalt hit her on the head, and making her fall down to her knees, unconscious. "Don't. Do. That. Ever. Again." Well, she's paralyzed.

"Sorry," Cobalt flashed a peace sign. "I'll take care of this." With that, she possessed her partner, and ran off before Hana could reach there.

Ten seconds after they had left, Hana was already there, panting. "Where is he!?" She growled loudly, nearly ripping her ripped newspaper in half. "Where'd he go- oh?" She saw the address of the family's home in the newspaper. "Maybe he remembered?" She took in as much air as she can, and ran off to the same direction the other two (or three) went.

Cobalt and Yuki had arrived at the mansion, along with Deneb and Yuuto, earlier than the possessed Ryoutaro, mostly thanks to the unneeded help of the latter crew. "Why are we here again?" Yuuto asked, mostly uninterested.

"Well," Yuki inhaled, "if the police see Ryoutao carrying the baby, they'll think that he is the one who kidnapped him, and declare him as the suspect." She paused, inhaling again. "If he is sent to prison, either every Imagin attack from now on will be your battle, or it will get Airi worried enough to make her die of heart attack." Cobalt, who was at her side, knocked on wood. "Hopefully any of that won't happen." She sighed, mumbling, "Or probably will."

Yuuto groaned, his face showing at how unlucky he was if that ever happened. "How troublesome- wait, why did you say all the attacks will be 'my battle'?"

"Well, I, uh," Yuki stammered. She wasn't really actually sure why she said that, but she tried to find a way to divert from the topic. Thankfully, S-Ryoutaro had arrived, baby still in hands. "Hey, there he is!"

"There's another person here." Cobalt said, standing up. "Yuki, there's an Imagin."

Yuki sighed again, and turned to pat Yuuto on his shoulder. "I'll be leaving this to you."

"Don't give me orders," he shoved her hand off, "newbie."

"Right, Boku-chan." She smirked. "The fate of our era is in his hands! Oh, what'll we do?" she said sarcastically as she and Cobalt walked away.

S-Ryoutaro, even with Deneb obviously peeping through the hole in the wall, walked calmly onto the bridge, where most of the guards are stationed. One of the guards pointed at him, and said, "You, what is your business here?"

"Why, how rude of you!" he replied. "Can you not see my brother sleeping? I am here to see my mother once again."

"Could it be," another guard said, "you're the kidnapper!"

"Hm?" was the only reply they got. However, the Imagin had already left Ryoutaro before anything else had happened. The guards were already ganging up onto the confused boy. "Hand us over the baby!"

"Wh-what?" Ryoutaro stammered. The guards had already pulled out their sticks in case anything bad happens, but Ryoutaro thought they were going to hit him and the baby. He walked away from them, slowly, but this caused the guards to advance more. The guards, now impatient, decided to hit him- until smoke came and began pouring all over the place.

Deneb was firing from the wall, and Yuuto had come and saved the two, with Hana helping Ryoutaro to get away.

As all of this was happening, the Scorpio Imagin had gotten inside of the mansion, into Shiroi's room. The woman was currently asleep, and when she heard a shattering sound, she woke up, but the Imagin had knocked her out. It was then the two females had appeared.

"Who are you?" the Scorpio said, readying his sword.

Cobalt went to her fighting stance. "The question should be: What are we going to do to you?" She charged at him, using her claws, trying to avoid getting hit by the sword. Yuki decided to join it, kicking the Imagin, trying to make him let go of his sword. Cobalt managed to grab hold of both his hands, but as she did so, he whispered, "Don't remember me, dear?" Cobalt glared at him, not knowing what he meant, and succeeded in knocking the sword off his hand.

The Imagin staggered near Shiroi. He grabbed her, and ran off.

"Great." Yuki extended her hand, fist closed. "Winner gets to beat him up." Cobalt did the same, smirking.

Ryoutaro and Hana had fled to a location under the bridge. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Ryoutaro answered, "The baby!" He gave the baby back to Hana, carefully. It was about this time the guards had caught up to them.

"You!" one guard shouted, "Give the baby back, and no harm will be done!"

Ryoutaro looked at Hana and vice versa. Just as Hana was about to give the baby back, a huge ball of fire assaulted the guards. That was when the Scorpio Imagin arrived, Shiroi hanging on his shoulder.

"Hmm?" The Imagin glanced at the baby, then at his hostage. "Must be her baby." He threw her off his shoulder, and proceeded to advance towards Hana.

Ryoutaro grabbed his belt and put it on. "Momotaros, let's go!" He pushed the red button, and swiped the pass. "Henshin!" The suit and red armor materialized onto his body, and he was now possessed by the oni.

"Ore," he arranged his DenGasher, "Sanjou!" A red blade materialized onto the end. "Heh, from start 'till end I am at a climax!"

"Hmm!" The Imagin charged and slashed at the Rider, with him parrying the attacks. They both exchanged attacks, swords clashing with each other until somebody had fired at them from afar. The Imagin searched for the attacker. "Y-you!"

A black tiger-like creature appeared from the shadows. "You aren't doing a good job." He had a large gun in his hand, and he was about to fire it again until Deneb knocked it off.

Yuuto appeared as well, belt already on. He took a card, and inserted it. "Henshin!" The black and green suit and armor of Altair Form quickly materialized onto his body, and he was already slashing at the tiger. "Let me say this at the start," he continued to slash the monster, "I am fairly strong!"

The two fights continued, and that was only when Yuki and Cobalt arrived. "I think we missed the fun."

Cobalt looked at the Tiger Imagin with surprise. "I-it's him!" The glass covering on Cobalt's mouth was the same from the tiger's left hand, albeit being differently colored.

Yuki ignored any of this, and proceeded to put on her belt, taking a white card out. "Henshin!" Her suit materialized, and she took out her DenGasher-like weapon and turned it into a gun. "Fair is fair, Co." Cobalt nodded, turned into a golden orb, and entered the gun. She fired at the two Imagin, back and forth. She decided to help with the Scorpio Imagin.

As the fight continued, Masuda, the supposed 'kidnapper', slipped in without the others noticing. He examined Shiroi's body, and a smile formed on his face. "Finally." But before he could lift the woman and take him for hostage, his Imagin noticed him, and parried both of the attacks sent by Den-O and Seiryuu. "Finally!" he exclaimed, approaching his contractor, and opening him in half, entering the door way to the past.

"Oi!" Momotaros tried to follow him, but was stopped by Yuki. "We've got bigger problems, Momo." She pointed at the guards who just recently awakened. Ryoutaro somehow overpowered his Imagin, took off the belt, and helped Shiroi, as well as Hana. "I'll take care of this," he whispered to the girl, receiving a nod and handing the baby to him, leaving them.

The black tiger had notice the Scorpio Imagin's success, and taunted the green clad Rider, along with his Imagin, leaving them behind. The two were about to follow him, when Cobalt halted them. "Don't waste time on him." The tone on her voice changed slightly, she noticed. "Boku-chan, the two of you better follow that scorpion. We'll handle that tiger." Yuki added in.

Yuuto faced her again. "Like I said…" Cobalt swiftly got in between of the two. "Like _I_ said," her voice didn't change, "go." The boy looked at the dragon in the eyes, and his reply was a sharp glare. He motioned for Deneb to come with him, who was apologizing for the trouble Yuuto gave.

Yuki turned to look at Ryoutaro, who signaled that he was going to be okay. She nodded, and patted Cobalt on the shoulder. The dragon simply growled, inaudibly, and followed Yuki.

Ryoutaro gulped as the guards approached him.

To be continued!

A/N: I… I'm sorry to those who thought I'd be abandoning the fic. It's just… recently, school killed my time, and I was cast as Timon for our Lion King play, which ended safely. I'd be continuing all fics from now on, even if I'm assigned as Captain of Production for the Theater Arts Summer Workshop.

Anyways, please read and review; if there has been any change in my writing style, please tell me!


	10. Chapter 10

SeiRyuu, the Azure Dragon. It is time for the prince, yet will anybody hear his farewell lullaby?

Chapter 10

Airi's face showed that whatever the call was for, it wasn't good.

"What's the matter, Airi-san?" Ozaki asked, ready to help his damsel in distress, blocking Miura from her view.

The older sister sighed, still frowning. "Ryoutaro was taken in by the police."

Ameiri, who had been working part-time in the Milk Dipper after the sudden coming of many customers, had unintentionally heard everything. "Ryou-san?" She phoned her older sister.

"It's all your fault!" Hana yelled at the white swan. They had come back after both crews went back to the past and found nothing. "This would never had happened!"

"I guess it's best to tell Airi-san that he's all right," Yuki nervously whispered to the phone as Hana was shouting. "Mei, could you do me a favor…?"

"Fine." Sieg stood up, and pointed at Momotaros. "You, red friend, friend one." Momotaros pointed at himself. "Yes. Go and search for my mother."

"What are you talking about? Friend one!?" Sieg nodded, and pointed at him again. "Friend one," He then pointed at Urataros. "Friend two." Kintaros. "Friend three." He returned his point to Momotaros, saying, "Or do you want to be friend two?"

"Why are you worrying about your mother!? It's all your fault why Ryoutaro is in jail!" The Imagin simply looked away, which angered Momotaros. "Oi, if you don't find a way to get him out of there, I'm gonna kick your ass!" He was being held back by Urataros and Kintaros, but they were discreetly kicking the swan. This, however, pissed him off.

"The three of you," he finally said, "your heads are high!" Within a few seconds, the three were shrunk down to four inches. The swan gave a content 'hmp' and sat back down. Hana, Ryuutaros and Naomi simply crouched down and looked at the shrunk Imagin.

Yuki had finished talking to her sister, and… simply stared at the mini Imagin things. "What just happened?"

Cobalt smacked her on the forehead. "This guy has magic." Yuki's eyes widened. "What? You're acting like Ryuuta-kun and Deneb doesn't have any."

"Deneb has finger pistols." Yuki corrected. A glare from Cobalt.

"Hana-san, we'll be going for a while." Cobalt said to the young girl and dragged Yuki out; in response a, "Stop dragging me! I can walk normally, you know!" could be heard.

"It's going to take a while…" Hana grumbled.

"Why did you do it?!" The detective slammed his hand on the table. "Tell me, why did you do it?"

Ryoutaro gulped and looked down, in fear. He couldn't answer, let alone couldn't look at the detective's eyes. He wished that he never had been Den-O, or got stuck up in that tree, or… or…

"_Help!_" a high, female voice cried out. The detective and his police companion looked outside the window. A mugging has occurred.

"Man, at this time…" The two left the room, but not before glaring at Ryoutaro, and coldly saying, "If you still don't answer later, we'll declare you as the real kidnapper."

A few minutes had passed. He was getting very lonely, to the point that he was going to lose all hope, until…

"R-Ryou!" a familiar voice cried. "C-can't… climb! Damn it, Yuki!"

Ryoutaro looked outside the window. "Cobalt?" She waved her hand and said, "Yo." Helping her up, he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Hmm…" She took off the glass covering on her mouth, and continued, "Long story short, Yuki-neesan and Mei-chan did a nice little play. I'm sure you heard it."

"But, what if they get caught?"

Cobalt snickered, and showed the ClawLiner's card. "Plan B. And that involves everybody."

Ryoutaro smiled, albeit still confused at their Plan B. "Thank you."

Cobalt nodded, and carefully approached the door. She growled, and grabbed something in mid-air. Sand began to flow from her hand, and a creature appeared, being choked by her.

"If you think he's my partner, you got it wrong," she tightened her grip, "Kuro."

The creature's form began to take shape, and it was the same black tiger from before. "Y-you knew… Co… balt?" he managed to stutter, amidst being choked.

Cobalt smirked. "And to think, we were in the same group." She took the sword from his hand, and let go. Kuro was about to attack but Cobalt had managed to throw him outside so that Ryoutaro would be safe. She handed him the card. "Here, in case another one comes."

Ryoutaro had managed to grab her arm, "What would happen?"

"Either we come or the train does and runs over the Imagin." She jumped out, leaving Ryoutaro lonely again. Maybe he should've come with her.

Of course, the reason why the detectives were taking so long was because both sisters had run away from the station. "The police can't catch up on both suspect and victim. This should buy us and the three some time," Mei said after phoning Hana, while running. "No luck yet, Hana-san?"

"It looks like it…" Hana sighed, already having Yuuto and his bumbling Imagin come. Deneb's first action was to insist on giving the swan his trademark candies; the result is a mini Deneb.

Yuuto sighed. "It's hopeless. Sorry, but looks like we can't do anything." He looked at his shrunken Imagin and stared for a few seconds, before saying, "Let's go, Deneb."

She sighed, and returned to the phone, "I think this is impossible, Mei-chan."

"It's all right! We have Plan B."

"Plan B?"

"Show him your girl power! Oh, police. Later!" She hung up.

Hana sighed. For the umpteenth time, she noted. _Plan B?_ She inhaled deeply, and cracked her knuckles, which could be heard in the café, the Imagins' spines tingling at the sound.

She grabbed him by the collar. "You! If you don't get Ryoutaro back, I'm going to…" Bam! Right in the kisser.

The Imagin went flying; the blow of Hana's punch had never failed to do so. It took him a few seconds before he realized what had just happened. Slowly, he stood, rubbing the place where she hit him. He walked toward her; Hana preparing at what would happen next.

"My… Princess!"

"What!?"

"Your strength…" he said, claiming her hand, "It… It's truly remarkable!" Letting go of her hand, he did his royal bow, and continued, "My princess, if that Ryoutaro boy you are speaking of be returned," he looked up at her, "then, you will come with me?"

Hana, confused as to what just happened, simply nodded and said, "Yeah… I guess."

Ryuutaros, Naomi, and the newly returned-to-normal Momotaros, Urataros and Kintaros were eavesdropping. It was obvious that Urataros and Kintaros were still holding Momotaros down. When they heard the part of Hana coming with him, the five's reactions were quite unexplainable.

"Alright!" Momotaros said after they retreated from the door. "Let's help Ryoutaro bust out the jail!"

"But how are you going to do that?" Naomi asked.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, sempai?" Urataros grinned.

Kintaros cracked his neck. "Without Ryoutaro, I can't train my body." Ryuutaros added, "And I won't be able to see Onee-chan!"

"Alright everybody," Momotaros yelled, "Ikuze ikuze ikuze!"

The detective and his companion had returned, with a bruised face and obviously worn out. Ryoutaro hid his smile. "You." He raised his head a bit. "I'm gonna repeat this again; why did you kidnap the baby?"

All of the sudden, Momotaros possessed the boy. "I didn't kidnap him, you jerk!" Both police and detective did not notice how his hair, eyes and attitude changed in just a second.

"What was that!?"

"I said I didn't do it!" M-Ryoutaro spat at their faces. "What are you, deaf or something?"

The detective growled. "Why you-!"

Momotaros was thrown out of the body and was replaced by Urataros, his glasses resting beautifully on his face. "But, if you have the time for explanation…"

The two Ikatachi sisters sat on a bench, across a takoyaki stand, both happily eating. "Man, those guys are weak." Yuki commented, taking off her hat.

Mei smiled. "Police these days are all talk," she replied, "They got beaten up by a seventeen-year old girl with no experience in fighting with her twenty-year old sister with much experience in it."

"Correction: I suck without weapons." Yuki said, finishing her food. "Oh, and isn't your birthday coming up?"

Mei was surprised. "Really? I can't believe I forgot my own birthday." She chuckled nervously, and muttered, "I feel like an old woman with my memory."

"Well, if you're an old woman, you're a very beautiful old woman," Yuki teased as she pinched her little sister's cheeks. "What would you like for you birthday present?"

"Ahh, nothing, really." She ate another one. "Just you not leaving us and living happily."

"W-what? What do you mean? I'm never going to leave."

"Oh." She nonchalantly replied. "Then maybe for you to not use the new system Onee-san is making."

"New system?" Yuki asked, confused. "What new system?"

"Oh." Mei looked up at her sister. "You mean, she hasn't told you about it yet?"

Yuki was about to answer when a black tiger-like creature appeared in front of them. "So, either one of you is her host… It'll be better if I kill both!"

"Don't you dare touch them!" Cobalt tackled him, sending him flying five feet away. "Yuki-neesan, Mei-chan, run!"

Mei nodded, but Yuki stayed. "I'll beat him."

"What?!"

"Because my gut says so. Henshin!" A black suit with white, tiger-like armor formed on her body. "It's tiger versus tiger now." She arranged her DenGasher into a sword. "Cobalt, let's go!"

The two charged at the Imagin, both slashing at different directions. The Imagin had blocked Cobalt's slash and took his sword back. Blocking their attacks, he slashed at Cobalt three times before they retreated a few feet back.

"Yuki, I'll be borrowing you for a sec!" She possessed her, changing the armor into a blue, dragon-like one and re-arranged the sword into a gun. Immediately, she pushed a button on top of her belt, initiating it to say "FULL CHARGE"

"So," Kuro chuckled, "the mighty Cobalt needs a host to have her strength reach the top?" His chuckled turned into an insane laughter. "What happened to the old Cobalt I knew?"

"That person," Cobalt lifted the gun and aimed, directly at his chest, "exists no more." Pulling the trigger, a black beam of energy left the nozzle and hit the Imagin's chest… or did it?

The suit dematerialized, and the two reappeared. "Cobalt," Yuki said, turning to face her partner, "you know that guy?"

"…and that was when I decided to take the poor baby back."

The police collapsed, having written thirty pages of what U-Ryoutaro had just said. "I don't want to write anymore…!"

The detective picked up one of the papers, examined it, and said, "There can't be a possibility for a baby to wander off just like that-!" He turned around to see his suspect sleeping. Now Kintaros had possessed Ryoutaro. "Hey, wake up." The detective slapped him, but to no avail. "Hey, wake up!" Still, nothing happened.

"My hands feel like they're gonna cry…" the police muttered. In an instant, K-Ryoutaro woke up, grabbed fistful of papers, threw them in the air and shouted, "Nakeru de!"

Back at the DenLiner, Naomi placed a cup of coffee in front of Momotaros, and another one for Urataros.

"Sempai, you didn't do anything." Urataros noted, taking a sip from his cup. "I did all the dirty work."

Momotaros put his cup down. "What was that, jerk?" He taunted the blue turtle, and in an instant, they were fighting. Naomi tried to stop them, until Hana came and punched each other in the guts. By that time, Ryuutaros was the one who possessed Ryoutaro.

R-Ryoutao and his boys filled the room. "Hey, is it okay if I get away?" he asked the detective, then snapping his fingers. "Can't hear you, though!" The boys quickly jumped out of the window, but the police had quickly grabbed their leader, and restrained him.

"E-excuse me?" A younger officer poked his head inside. "Shiroi-san has requested to let Nogami-kun go." The detective looked at him, surprised. "Also, she insists that he should come to her mansion for a while."

Ryuutaros left his body, leaving a very confused Ryoutaro.

"Ryoutaro-kun, is it?" Shiroi said as she welcomed him into her mansion. "I'm sorry about the trouble."

Ryoutaro nodded, and waved his hand. "No, no, it's alright…" He looked around. "You have a very beautiful home…"

She smiled. "Come, let us eat…" Once she turned around, Ryoutaro looked different. One was his hair was now in cornrows, with white streaks and locks at the side of his face, two was his eyes were white, and three was that he was wearing a feather boa.

"It," he elegantly said, "would be a pleasure."

Delicious and what seemed to be expensive food was served, and S-Ryoutaro seemed like it was normal. Shiroi broke the silence with, "Ryoutaro-kun, have we met before?"

"Hm?" He looked up from his plate. "I'm sure we have, yet it was a very long time ago."

"Nevertheless, thank you for bringing my baby back."

A few hours had past, and now S-Ryoutaro had decided to live within the mansion. He lay happily on the queen-sized bed, imagining his life. He opened his eyes when he heard a familiar cry.

"My dear brother," he said, walking towards the cradle where the baby was, "isn't it wonderful? We are back with our mother, safe and…"

Sand was leaving his hand. He felt his body weaken. Slowly, he retreated to the bed, wondering what had just happened.

In the DenLiner, Momotaros paced back and forth. "Damn that bird!"

"Why did he want to see his 'mother' so badly, anyway?" Yuki asked, having no clue about the child. Of course, it fell to deaf ears as the Taros kept on fighting once again. "Hopeless."

"What do you expect," Cobalt muttered. "Hey, let me see that scorpion's card."

Yuki took out her deck, and started searching for it. "What, this- hey!" When she pulled out the card, another came with it and fell to the table. It was Sieg's card. "Why is this…?" His card was evaporating.

"Wait!" Momotaros said, and the fight paused. "I smell an Imagin."

"Well, that's the scorpion," Yuki nonchalantly said. "I think it's better if we focus more on this, right Co?"

Cobalt tilted her head a bit before agreeing. "Momo, he's all yours."

"Alright!" He threw everybody off him, and cracked his knuckles. "Ikuze ikuze ikuze!" In a flash, he disappeared.

_Oi, you bird jerk! I'll be claiming that body now!_ He possessed Ryoutaro, throwing Sieg back into the DenLiner.

He sat delicately at one of the last tables at the end of the car. Ryuutaros noticed how pale he is. "Hey, is Tori-chan alright?" Poking his shoulder, there was no response. "Hey, hey." Still more poking, but Sieg didn't mind. The purple dragon stopped. "What's this?"

He picked up a piece of white feather from the table. "Uwa! There's more!" He picked every single one from the ground. They were all coming from the swan.

"What's going on?" Hana took the card from Yuki. "Could it be…?"

Yuki thought for a second. "Hey, didn't he say something like he formed a contract with the baby?"

"And babies have short memories." Cobalt continued.

"Memories," Owner cut in, "are time itself." Everybody looked at him in surprise. "Imagin depend on the memories of people to survive."

"Depending on memories to survive…" Hana slowly said.

Urataros replied, "But there's one problem, he formed a contract with a baby."

"And even if he formed it after he was born, the baby couldn't have just done it all by himself." Kintaros added.

"Then, there's only one person who could have made a contract with him." Cobalt said.

"The mother!" Yuki and Hana said.

Meanwhile, M-Ryoutaro had already transformed into Den-O, but he was getting beat up badly.

_Momotaros, call Kintaros!_

"What!?"

_Hurry!_

"It can't be helped." Pushing the yellow button, a slow but high tone played. He swiped the pass in front of the belt buckle, initiating it to say, "AXE FORM". White, napkin-like shards fell onto his spot, as the armor rearranged itself to form a bulky, yellow one. The peach-like mask disappeared and it was replaced by a yellow axe-like mask.

"My strength will make you cry," he cracked his neck, and rearranged the DenGasher into an axe. "Wipe your tears with these."

"Oh, you'll be the one crying." The scorpion growled and suddenly, copies started appearing all over the place. "Let's go!"

Hiding behind a tree was Kuro and the real Scorpio Imagin. "Good work, now, let's get that brat."

"Hold on," the scorpion said, "how about we target the younger kid first?"

Kuro looked at him, confused. "For what, Scar, angst?"

The Imagin chuckled. "The armor, dear Kuro," he said, "the new system we heard. Once we manage to get inside and erase the data, they'll be defenseless."

"Ah, Scar," the tiger sighed, "you have never failed to impress me." He looked around for a while, and finally said, "So, Fang, are you with us?"

The Vampire Imagin from way before appeared, sitting on one of the tree's branches. "Depends. Do I get a cookie?"

"Just get down there, idiot, and follow us."

"No cookie means no help from the greatest that is me," he teased, "besides; I'm no good at daylight."

"It's sunset, you idiot," Scar said, hand on his face. "What else would it take for you to just get down there and follow us?"

Fang thought for a while. "Candies?"

"Why you little," Kuro tried to climb the tree, sword in hand, but Fang kept kicking his hands off. "Get down here!" By the tenth attempt, he was met by a transparent beam-like sickle coming out of the sickle-like blade attached to Fang's wrists.

Scar was also about to charge when his butt was greeted by a ball of fire. "Iiai! Hot!" He turned around. "Who did that!?"

"For crying out loud," Cobalt announced, on top of a tree branch, fanning her smoking hand, "can you guys just stop interrupting my personal coffee time? The three of you have been doing it since, well, I dunno."

"Mademoiselle, it has been a while," Fang stood, and jumped over her branch, returning to his noble attitude. "What brings you here?"

Cobalt punched him in the face. "Like I said, cut the sweet talk." Sighing, she kicked the vampire off and sat down. "What the heck are you three doing together, anyway?"

"They wanted to get Lady Yuki's sister for something," Fang said, rubbing his backside. "Something like that."

Kuro smirked. "But of course, you can't stop us; there's three of us, and only one of you."

"Objection!" Yuki's voice rang as she struggled to climb the wall outside the mansion, in her Rider suit. "There's two of you, two of us, and one undecided."

The two Imagin looked at her, surprised. "What in the-!"

Cobalt chuckled, and came over her partner. "Finished?" She was given a nod in reply.

"I've decided." Fang stood, and walked towards the two women. "You two have been spying on me spying on these two ladies doing their work."

"Well then, your days are over!" Scar summoned a dozen copies of himself, and the two groups started fighting.

In the past, Den-O was having a hard time with the copy. A couple of swift slashes and a kick to the torso finally sent him flying, leaving Ryoutaro with no armor whatsoever. The past Shiroi was also there, at the garden, although she was unconscious.

Sieg felt her pain. Although he himself was in pain, he stood, and gently said, "Friends, good job." Everyone in the car stared at him, confused. "Thank you for finding my mother. This may and will be the last time I shall see you all," he bowed his head, "And this will prove my gratefulness." He turned into a glowing orb, and left the train.

To be continued.

A/N: Had to cut this off because _ten freaking pages_. Hmm, I wonder why I don't even reach the back of a normal length intermediate paper during essays…

Anyways, please read and review!


	11. Chapter 11

SeiRyuu, the Azure Dragon. Finally, the Prince fights for his family; will he succeed? Or will this be the end?

Chapter 11

Ryoutaro gulped as the Scorpio Imagin came closer, brandishing his weapon. He fumbled around with his belt, unable to put it on. The Imagin was inches away from him until…

"Don't dare you touch me with your filthy hands," Sieg's voice came out from Ryoutaro's mouth. He once again possessed the boy, white streaks and the white feather boa appearing once again. "And don't you dare lay your hands on my mother for the last time."

"And what are you going to do?" taunted the Imagin.

He hooked the belt onto him. "This," he said as the buckle was replaced by a golden, wing-like one, "Henshin."

"Wing Form," the belt said, as a princely and calm tune played. Gold shards appeared once he swiped the pass over the buckle. They attached onto his body, forming a similar golden suit, white and silver armor outfitting it. A light-blue swan-like creature flew onto his helmet, forming a wing-like mask.

"Advent," he said, transparent wings forming on his back and quickly disappearing, "to the top."

Everybody in the DenLiner, except for Owner, was in shock. However, Owner simply smirked, and continued eating his fried rice.

"How… Who… What…" Momotaros couldn't talk coherently. He, along with the others, could only stare outside as Sieg, now as Den-O Wing Form, fought the Imagin.

Den-O now had his weapon formed as a hand axe and a boomerang. The Scorpio Imagin tried to knock one of these off, but every time he did so, Den-O would dodge and land a hit on him.

Sieg was reaching his limit when he felt too lightheaded and sand was rushing out of his body. "This… is for my Mother…"

_Sieg…_

He swiped the pass in front of the belt buckle, initiating it to say, "Full Charge," and afterwards static flowed onto the weapons, making them glow with energy. Throwing the boomerang in the air, he started rushing towards the Imagin, and as he ran, he threw the hand axe to the Scorpio's direction, initiating a pincer attack with the boomerang. The weapons stayed implanted onto the Scorpio, slowly stinging it with destructive energy. Den-O caught up with his weapons, impaling them further in before slashing the Scorpio one last time. The Imagin fell, clutching his chest, dissolving into sand. Den-O breathed a sigh before he himself clutched his chest, the suit dematerializing and Sieg separating himself from Ryoutaro, sand freely flowing from the swan. DenLiner came just in time, picking them up.

"Tori-chan? Are you alright?" Ryuutaros asked as he helped the swan. Feathers once again fell from him, worrying Ryoutaro further.

"Owner," he said, "isn't there anything we could do?"

Owner looked at him. His face usually never showed much emotion, so it was hard for the younger boy to tell whether there was a solution to help Sieg or not. But the way Owner looked away said that there wasn't.

However, Hana gave the white-bordered card Yuki found in her deck. "Try this. We can go to the date written there and see if he survives…"

"He will," Owner interrupted, "He has completed his contract. Imagin go back to the past, to the memory their host cherishes most. The date on that card is the day that is memorable to his host."

Hana looked at the old man angrily for not saying it sooner, but quickly faded as she saw Ryoutaro nod.

As they journeyed to their destination, Sieg felt weaker and weaker. Hana's words while Den-O Axe was fighting echoed in his mind. _Be grateful for having people like these helping you save your mother_, he repeated.

He stood, although it hurt, and said, "Friends… no, family, thank you."

They looked at him, except for Hana, in confusion. "Thank you for your good work."

"What are ya talking 'bout?" Momotaros asked. He was simply given a bow in response.

Hana smiled. Ryoutaro noticed, and said, "Hana-san, do you have anything to do with this?"

Glaring at him, although a bit soft, she answered, "No. Nothing."

Owner smiled at the sight before him. The Taros having fun with (or making fun of) Sieg, pouncing on him.

"Farewell, princess," Sieg said as they arrived to their destination, "Farewell, family, it has been a wonderful journey." With that, he once again turned into a golden orb, feathers following him as he left, towards the day Shiroi cherished the most.

"Don't come back! Don't show your face again!" Momotaros yelled from the car's window. As they returned back to the present, everybody breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's pretend this never happened," Urataros declared.

In the present, Deneb and Yuuto silently watched as Yuki, Cobalt and Fang fought Kuro and the real Scorpio Imagin, Scar.

"Yuuto, shouldn't we help?" Deneb asked.

"No," he coldly replied, "Let her be." He turned away and started walking.

"But, Yuuto…"

Yuuto glared at him, "No. I don't want to waste another card because of nothing."

Yuki cornered all the clones to a corner. She pushed a button on the belt, initiating it to say "Full Charge". She had no weapon, so the energy went to her right foot, and as she jumped, a circle formed around the clones. She aimed for the clone in the center, and as her foot connected with the clone, the impact was strong enough to affect the other clones, destroying them all.

"Oh crap," Scar muttered as he dodged another punch from Fang. "Kuro, we need to…"

"Nee-san! Yuki-neesan!" Scar saw from afar the younger sister of his target. "Just in time," he said to himself.

"Oi, Mei, this isn't the right place for you to be in," Yuki told her sister. "Get back," she instructed as she formed her weapons into a gun, aiming for the Scorpio and pulling the trigger.

Scar fell forward, on his knee. He secretly created a clone behind a tree, instructing it to possess the younger sister. He was then dragged by Kuro, away from them.

"We'll be back," he growled, "Back for your heads!" At that time, the clone entered Mei without her knowing.

Yuki's suit dematerialized. "Well, let's go home," she said, stretching her arms, "Hey, you, are you coming with us?"

"If I am welcome," Fang replied.

Mei retreated to bed right after she served food for the newcomer. She felt tired and dizzy, and immediately fell asleep. As she slept, the clone possessed her. Her eyes took on an orange color, a similarly colored streak visible on her hair. She grinned, making her way to the study room, where the computer storing Seiryuu's system information was found. Cracking her knuckles, the clone invaded her memory for the password. He successfully discovered it, and getting access to the database. One by one, she deleted information that would change the Seiryuu armor and capabilities. She only got to delete the weapons and half of the armor before she heard something move outside.

Then she noticed another computer. It wasn't eye-catching like the other one, but it looked old. Another sound, now louder, was heard. She hurriedly left, back to her bed. The clone will continue his work another day.

Somewhere, a portal was slowly opening. Kuro and Scar were there, visibly delighted.

"We'll find someone from the other world to distract that girl," Kuro uttered, "The kid would be nice."

"Not only the girl, but also Den-O," Scar added, still hurt from the fight.

The portal slowly flashed into the colors of red, green, blue, yellow, pink, silver and gold before returning to its gray form. The roars of a dragon, lion, Pegasus, giraffe, phoenix, hawk, eagle and tiger could be heard as the colors flashed.

"The kid we found became quite a powerful soldier in the future, a red soldier as they name him," Kuro said after the silence, "Then, maybe, as a child, he was already trained to be a warrior."

Scar got the gist of what he was talking about. He could only grin, being doubtful if their plan would work.

End of Chapter 11.

A/N: To get the colors and the animals, read that sentai fic of my friend redryuranger11! [/shameless plug]

…yeah, please read and review.


	12. Chapter 12

The train of time, DenLiner. Will the next stop be the future, or the past?

Chapter 12

"I'm going now, Onee-san," Ryoutaro called out as he prepared to leave on his bicycle.

Airi smiled at him from inside the café, "Be careful."

Imagin attacks were decreasing a bit, leaving Ryoutaro some time to rest. He also had more time to help at the café, since after some accident Ameiri, a helper at the café and Yuki's sister, met, her wrist was slightly broken.

Of course, no ride to the grocery is complete without seeing Yuuto, conveniently possessed by Deneb, skipping back to their 'home'. He always wondered if Airi and Yuuto- or Deneb, since Yuuto isn't the type to go shopping- always planned their trips to the grocery on the same day and the same time.

As he picked out the items he needed, he bumped into a woman, probably a few years older than his sister. Of course, he immediately apologized, but he noted that the woman looked like a relative of someone he knew…

"Eiri-chan, I'm home," the mother-figure of the Ikatachi household called out to the youngest of the siblings, "Has Kiri-chan wake up yet?"

"Nope," Ameiri replied, taking the groceries on her left hand, "She's still asleep by the time Cobalt and that other Imagin helped me."

"What has that girl been up to…"

'_There isn't enough time…'_

'_There isn't enough time…'_

'…_the red dragon of the alternate universe…'_

'_We are the Neo…'_

'…_die.'_

Yuki suddenly fell out of her bed, her head hitting a thick book. "Where'd that book come from!?" she grimaced, rubbing the back of her head. Taking a long look at the book's cover, she kicked it underneath her bed and climbed back, before seeing a familiar face sitting on the chair.

"Morning," the woman said.

Yuki simply glared at her. "If there's anything I need to know about anything that's going to happen in the next few hours or so, don't tell me."

The woman did not hesitate to continue, "That band of Imagin with glass covering parts of their body have opened up a portal to another world. They're summoning a powerful warrior from that world to destroy you and your Imagin."

She looked back at her, intrigued. "And?"

"Change your clothes and help your sister downstairs," she said, leaving through the door.

She grimaced once again when she heard a loud, clattering noise coming from the kitchen.

"Mei-chan? Are you alright?" the blue dragon Imagin asked, hand on the girl's forehead to see if she had a fever.

Ameiri blinked a couple of times. "Yes… I think," she murmured. She tried to get up, only to be stopped by her older sister.

"You should stop moving too much," she spoke, "You get too dizzy nowadays because you're always busy."

"It's just because I'm accident-prone, that's all…" the younger sister continued to murmur.

Yuki simply sighed at her sister's current condition; a broken wrist, frequent dizzy spells, what else? "Come on; let's get you to your room."

The rest of the day had nothing important happening, with a small exception of a new Imagin arriving.

Kuro had been guarding the portal for quite a while now. There had been some kind of activity going on behind the portal, and while Scar recovers, he was tasked to welcome or fight anything that passes through the portal.

In the world that the portal connected to stood a tiger Imagin, similar in appearance but colors opposite to Kuro, eyeing the portal very carefully. Once he saw the image of his black counterpart flash, he jumped towards the portal, onto the next world. He wasn't surprised when his counterpart simply looked at him.

"So, about that guy…" the black tiger started. The other tiger simply gave him an accomplished look. "You already killed the crocodile guy and found a way to copy his plans. Good."

The white tiger then looked at him, face filled with a question. "Where's scorpion guy?" Kuro translated, and the other nodded. "Recovering. Don't worry, I'll send you out to test that woman we've targeted."

The white tiger simply smiled, sitting down on some broken concrete. Kuro watched him, and raised a question, "I never really knew your name."

The tiger stared at him. A long stare. "You don't have a name?" He shook his head. "What about your inability to speak?" He shrugged. "You're strange and interesting." The tiger flashed a bright smile. "And childish." A pout. "See? You're childish."

"You two look like six-year olds," Scar muttered as he walked towards them, injuries half-healed. "Tomorrow, we strike at dawn."

Ameiri was, more or less, staring at her bedroom ceiling, having one of those dizzy spells. The clock said that it was twenty minutes before midnight, and she couldn't just go to sleep. Something bothered her. Although it slowly disappeared when her dizziness went away, and finally, she fell asleep.

Well, not for long. The Scorpio clone immediately possessed her, leaving the bedroom and back to the destination he was assigned to sabotage. He was, however surprised to see the mother-figure of the household in the room… and on the other computer.

"Ah, Eiri-chan, good evening," she sweetly said, "Do you need something?" No reply. "Are you sleepwalking?"

"Ah-hwa?" the Imagin acted as if he really was sleepwalking. "H-how did I get here…"

Fang watched them leave the room, the older woman assisting the possessed girl back to her room. He could smell the scent of the Scorpio clone, not only on Ameiri but also in the room. He twitched. _My stay here won't last long_, he thought.

Scar's order of 'striking at dawn' was taken literally by their new companion. He had spent the last few hours sitting on a rooftop, arms wrapped tightly around his legs and head hidden behind his knees. He had smelled the scent of a rogue Imagin, according to a crazy guy, and ought to hunt him down by the time the sun had shown signs of rising. It was only thirty minutes after two in the morning; he had more time to ponder about things, like a kid.

He wondered how he turned into an Imagin. Every Imagin was from some point in the future. And each of them was once human. He was, truth to be told, the fourteen-year old child of a violinist. He loved music. He even went to his father's concerts and played with him onstage. He lived a happy life, until that day, when a strange, radiation like wave of energy changed them all…

But at that time, he could still speak. Unlike the others, he didn't turn into sand or into glowing ball of lights. He had already assumed his white tiger form. Actually, only a few didn't assume Imagin forms. Those were the ones from his era that first left to invade the current era. This boy had also come with them, but only back ten years. There, he met three more Imagin, and they introduced him to the group where he was now.

But when he was introduced, he had already lost his ability to talk. He couldn't remember how or why he lost that ability, but in exchange he could copy the physical appearance of another's, be it human or Imagin, as well as their attitude and memories without overwriting his own.

At the corner of his eyes, he could see the sun slowly rising. He grinned. The game has started.

Deneb was up rather early. He wanted to make up for the ruined batch of his candies the day before, and thought that a big amount would need more time. He was, more or less, fighting his drowsiness while stirring the caramel-colored fluid inside the pot. He sighed. Upstairs, on the balcony they managed to find and use as a temporary home outside the ZeroLiner, Yuuto was asleep. He'd been accidentally involved in these things by the wish of someone Deneb knew… But it wasn't the time for him to think about it. He continued to stir, pausing every now and then to check the taste or if the mixture was ready.

The white tiger crept closer to the busy Imagin, hiding behind the nearby park's bushes and trees. Ten feet away, he could smell the sweet candy mixture, and because he was still a kid at heart, he couldn't resist. He tiptoed, crawled, did every stealthy move so that he wouldn't catch the attention of the Imagin, who was now aware that somebody was with him.

But since this _was _Deneb, the tiger had managed to sit down next to the Imagin unnoticed. He carefully watched as the masked Imagin stirred the liquid, and tasted it.

"Perfect!" Deneb remarked, readying his molders. "I should get more of these next time- Oh!"

The mute Imagin waved his hand. "G-good morning," Deneb greeted, "What could be the reason why you're here?"

He blinked. He'd forgotten about his game. He shook his head to clear all of the other Imagin's assumptions and simply pointed at the pot filled with the candy mixture. Deneb's face immediately brightened as he saw the reply. "Ah! If you'd like, would you help me fill these molders?" The tiger nodded, already bubbly early in the morning.

As they were nearly finished, Deneb asked, "What's your name?"

The Imagin looked at him. His features showed a pained expression for a split second, and then slowly bowed his head. Deneb understood and gently patted him on the head. "If you don't have a name, then, Taiga?" Deneb said, "Do you like that?" He nodded, his face showing happiness. "Alright then, here you go, Taiga," he continued, giving the newly named Imagin a basket of Deneb Candy.

"What are you doing, idiot!?" a very exasperated voice came from behind the green Imagin, followed by a hand hardly hitting the Imagin's head.

"Aah, Yuuto!" Deneb said, not even hurt a bit by his partner's assault, "Yuuto, can we keep him?"

"'Him'?" Yuuto glared, his eyes diverting to the white Imagin whose color could be easily seen in the light at that hour. Taiga copied Deneb's 'oh pretty please' face, making it hard for Yuuto to decide.

"It would be better if we showed him to them first."

Ryoutaro's Imagin encircled around Deneb and Taiga, Deneb trying to convince them he was nice. Questions were raised every now and then, mostly from Ryuutaros and Momotaros, asking if he was decent enough or trustworthy enough.

Yuuto was left with Ryoutaro, Hana and Owner (who was listening at the back). "When I woke up, he was already with Deneb, holding a basket full of his candies."

"Did he say anything?" Hana asked, glancing at the poor Imagin being bombarded by questions from the Taros.

Yuuto folded his arms over his chest, "As a matter of fact, I think he's mute."

"Well, that's odd, usually- wait, look at his right hand," Ryoutaro pointed, eyeing the glass covering on it. "It's similar to the one on Yuki-san's Imagin…"

As if on cue, Yuki entered the car. "Give me a decent reason why I should be here instead of taking care of my sister and the house," Yuki exasperatedly said, hands on her hips. A pause, and then, "On the other hand, don't."

"Yuki-san, look at that Imagin, does he look familiar to you?" Ryoutaro asked, pointing at the Imagin in the middle of the four Taros. "He has a glass covering, like Cobalt."

"I don't think so," Yuki muttered, then turned to Cobalt, "Does he?"

She tilted her head, "Somehow, he does, but at the same time, he doesn't. Fang, does he?"

The vampire Imagin warily entered the car, studying each of the Imagin present in the car. "Who's familiar?"

"Him, idiot." Cobalt pointed at Taiga, who was now being assaulted by Ryuuta's bubble gun.

Fang's eyes widened. He clenched his fists, walked towards them, grabbed Momotaros's shoulder and threw him away from his spot, grabbing Taiga. As their eyes met, Taiga's eyes widened and struggled to get out of the gray Imagin's grasp.

"Fang! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Didn't I tell you not to leave that world?" Fang yelled at the tiger, "You were supposed to watch over that kid! Didn't you promise me?"

The car fell silent. Everybody's eyes were on the two newcomers. The feelings being felt were a mix of pity and hatred; the former for Taiga and the latter for Fang.

"Fang," Yuki decided to cut the silence, "Tell us why him leaving _that_ world is a bad thing."

"The boy, the red dragon," Fang started, "He'll be vulnerable to _their_ attacks, and will be easily caught… tricked… sooner or later, he'll be against all the humans in this world, destroying this era to suit the Imagin's tastes."

"But isn't that what you all want?" Hana cut in. Fang looked at her, hurt. "There's only one thing in your minds and that's creating a future suited to your likes!"

Fang was deeply hurt. This had been the second time he was told of his kind's original intention; the first was from Cobalt, which was the main reason why she left their era, their group, to find happiness and reassurance in this era.

He shook the feeling away. The pain in his chest would stay, but he'd withstand it. Now, he only has one goal. He carefully raised his free hand, transferring energy towards the blade attached to it.

"Fang!"

"Don't worry," he murmured, "this _will be quick_."

To be continued.

A/N: Yay I updated. One word: _school_.

Anyways, please read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

A bounty hangs on Taiga's head, Fang delighted to take the prize. Will he continue his intentions, or will the crew be able to stop him?

Chapter 13

"Fang," Cobalt said, voice commanding, "Leave him alone."

"How?" Fang questioned, not taking his eyes and grip off from the white tiger, "It's _his_ fault that there's an impending danger that even we can't handle!"

Yuki grabbed his shoulder and punched him in the face. Momotaros, despite himself, separated the girl from the Imagin, the other three tended to Fang, while Deneb held Taiga gingerly.

"Whose fault is it to have him, a kid, do a job," Yuki spat, trying to push the red oni out of her way. It wasn't a question, and Cobalt knew that her partner had lost her patience.

Before anybody could start again, Owner interrupted. "If the two of you wish to make chaos," he slowly said, "Get out."

The vampire let out a 'hmph' before storming out, bumping Yuki's shoulder harshly. The room was once again silent.

"Idiot," Yuki said after a while, taking a seat next to Yuuto. "Who does he think he is."

"Yuki-san," Ryoutarou cautiously said, "calm down."

"Can't," she muttered. Her stare was fixed on the table, looking as if she was trying to calm herself down, despite her earlier statement. She let out a sigh. "Idiot," she repeated.

Things continued on the car, with Deneb comforting Taiga. Hana went over to Owner's table to ask if he knew anything about what they Imagin was talking about.

"There are many other worlds in our universe," Owner said, "There is no way to travel across the worlds, but some have tried and became successful. One such example is Taiga-kun… according to Yuki-kun's Imagin."

"In these worlds, you may have an alternate; for example, you and a person from another world look alike, yet the personality, name, and everything else are different," Cobalt added. "I know… because I've been to the world Taiga went to."

Taiga raised his bowed head slightly, looking at Cobalt. "Fang gave Taiga the assignment after we found out that Kuro, the black tiger, wanted some assistance from a fifteen year old dragon warrior in completing our original task. Unfortunately, he also gave the assignment of tracking down the kid to Taiga, so I followed him there."

"And about the alternates?"

"A friend of Yuki-neesan," she said, "He's the head of a company in this world, who likes cooking using tofu; in the other world, he's a warrior, similar to the dragon warrior, but when we arrived, he was still inactive."

"So Fang thought Taiga followed the other tiger's orders and not his," Yuki said, pretending not to hear the talk about the alternates. "Well, let's clarify everything then."

She walked towards Taiga, bending so that her face was in level with the tiger's. "Tell us; whose order did you follow?"

Taiga bowed his head in shame. He, wanting to live freely again, tried to speak, but nothing came out of his mouth. He raised his head again, and looked into her eyes.

Yuki straightened up. "I'll go talk to the vampire. In the meantime," she looked at Hana and Naomi, "Can you guys take care of him?"

"Alright!" Naomi cheerfully said.

Cobalt followed her partner out. After a while, Yuuto stood up. "Let's go, Deneb."

"Okay!"

Yuuto looked at Ryoutarou and Hana, "Guess this means we shouldn't let our guards down, right?"

Ryoutarou nodded. Hana was doubtful with Ryoutarou.

Fang sat on a tree branch, hiding from the people in the park. He leaned back to the trunk and sighed. "Damn it."

"If you're just going to have 'it' be damned, then get down here and let's talk."

The Imagin looked down. "How'd you find me?"

"The takoyaki stall over there provides a great view of you hanging on that branch," Yuki explained. "Plus, that branch looks like it'd snap anytime soon."

"What are you talking about? It's perfectly sturdy-!" Fang let out a rather womanly cry as the branch snapped and fell onto the grass.

Yuki looked smug. "I am, after all, a clairvoyant."

"I thought you were an 'active volcano'," Fang muttered, rubbing his backside.

"I am not in the mood to contemplate tennis," she glared. Fang opened his mouth to speak. "And don't tell me that that didn't have anything to do with tennis."

The Imagin shook his head. "Whatever."

"I'm here to clear things up, if you're wondering," she started, "Tiger-kun went with tiger-kun's order."

"So?"

"So. Don't let your guard down. I have a feeling they'll send a kid to us and it'll be like an inside job."

"You don't really even know Kuro."

"Clairvoyant."

"Active volcano," Fang answered back in English, pronouncing it in Japanese.

"So are you," Yuki stuck out a tongue.

Cobalt, who was actually there, sighed. "I never realized that you guys are totally alike."

"Shut it," they both said. Yuki gave him an acknowledging glance while Fang let out a 'tch'.

The Ikatachi household was empty. "Finally," the Scorpio clone muttered, possessing Mei once again, "My mission will be done."

The possessed girl skipped carelessly around halls and corridors, getting to the computers in less time than before. Once the program was on, he clicked on the Show Log tab. A window appeared, filled with symbols and codes. A dark chuckle came out from Mei's mouth.

"So, this girl's time train is from another world?" A smirk. "When a world is destroyed, items originally from that world dissolve as well." Leaning on the chair, he continued to talk to the computer screen," And since the world where this train comes from was destroyed, that means…"

'ERROR: FILE NOT FOUND' appeared on the screen in flashing red.

"Of course! Now that it's gone, there's no way to retrieve it, unless anybody still remembers that world…"

He went over the record of how many times the train was used. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Rarely used. I pity for that world."

He scrolled down to the suit's specifications. "I see. It would be interesting if we delete this one by one, but I guess it'll be easier to delete it all at once… Isn't that right, little sister-chan?"

_You knew all along that I'm conscious, didn't you?_

"There's a reason why I explain things out of the blue," he muttered, "What surprises me is why you aren't stopping me."

Mei fell silent. She knew that if she tried to, she'll get harmed. But if she didn't…

"Well?"

_I want my sister back. Back to what she was two years ago._

"Oh? So, in short, are you… cooperating with me?"

_More or less._

Yuki sneezed. "Am I famous?"

"Wannabe," Fang muttered.

Yuki cast a glare at him. "Be grateful I took you in. Besides, where's your romantic-French attitude anyway?"

Fang coughed, "Down the drain."

"Guys, I'm here," Cobalt waved her hands at them.

"Well, that's too bad; I was kind of expecting _something_…"

"What are you talking about?"

Cobalt sighed. "I'm over _here_."

"Oh, I don't know -,"

"– If you don't know, why are you talking about it anyway?"

"Guys," Cobalt said, although it was ignored as the two bickered again. "Guys."

"–well, at least I'm not some guy who'd-"

"-I'm not some girl who'd look smug when it isn't necessary-"

Cobalt inhaled, and then yelled, "Guys! There's a freaking Imagin in the park and it's the Scorpio Imagin!"

The two stopped, and averted their attentions to the Scorpio Imagin, Scar, who was looking at them. Smugly.

"I'm gonna wipe that smug face off of you, you little…" Fang growled and nearly charged, only to be stopped by Yuki's arm.

"Dude, chill." Fang glared. "Cobalt, let's go." Attaching the belt onto her waist, she took out a blue card. "Henshin!" She inserted the card into the buckle, and Cobalt possessed her.

"So now it's the traitor?" Scar muttered.

She simply growled, and shot a dozen bullets at him. "Heard that." She continued to do so without moving, and when he moved, she copied his movements.

…except that now, she was faster than before and felt little weight on her armor. When Scar charged in to attack, she felt the attack go through her, until the last inch. She fell back, wincing.

Scar smiled inwardly. "Good." He continued slashing her until the blue dragon armor changed into the white tiger ones, blocking the next attacks with a sword. However, after a dozen or so slashes, Seiryuu's arms gave out.

"What in the world is going on?" she muttered to herself as she dodged the next attacks with her new agility, eyeing Cobalt and Fang every now and then to make sure there's no other Imagin there. But as she was about to slightly turn her head to their direction, Scar chose that time to strike across her front.

Yuki fell, her armor finally shattering, and her belt up in smokes. "Somebody's messing with the computers-!"

"Ah, so my clone has finished his work," Scar said, extremely pleased. "Finally, one down. Should I leave you as is," he said, eyeing the two Imagin, "Or should I kill you three? Hm?"

All of the sudden, the blade of a sword connected to Scar's back. He fell forward, wincing. Behind him was Kuro, looking as angry as always.

"K-Kuro!" Scar sputtered, "Why'd you hit me?"

"Idiot!" He slashed him again. "The kid's out there on the streets!" Scar and Fang's eyes went wide. "Hurry up, go find him; leave them to me."

As the orange scorpion left, Kuro simply watched the eyes of his victims. His stare didn't falter when he saw fear as he walked towards them. When he was just a few feet away from Yuki, his lips curved into a smile. He brought his hand up to his face and snapped his fingers.

Sand began pouring out of his body, as if he was shedding his skin. Black sand then poured out, revealing white skin.

"Taiga!?" Yuki said, surprised. He waved. "B-but? How?"

"He can copy a person's physical and psychological appearance, given the fact that he has spent time with the person," Fang explained, while Taiga nodded in confirmation. When their eyes met, Fang saw an "I forgive you" look before Taiga looked away. He snapped his fingers again, this time turning into Scar.

"Scar sent a clone to possess your sister," he said to Yuki, "But they have no connection with each other, so…"

"Do you have a plan?"

Taiga's eyes sparkled.

The possessed Mei's eyes looked up from the computer, satisfied. "Seiryuu is no more."

Just then, the front door opened and closed quite loudly, and footsteps that sounded more like stomps were heard. They became louder and louder until…

"You!" Scar's voice echoed out after the door to the study opened with a thump. "Your job is done!" He dragged a beaten up Yuki into the room.

"M-Mei!" Yuki struggled to stand, but failed as a foot was stepped on her back.

"S-Scar! How did you…"

"Out of the body, now," he muttered, threatening to choke him out, "Or else."

The clone followed orders, and took form under a second. "The job is complete-!" But before he could complete his sentence, Taiga went back to his tiger form and kicked the clone backwards, while Fang and Cobalt appeared behind him and completely destroyed him.

Yuki wiped the painted bruise on her mouth off after seeing the clone crumble into sand. "Well, now that's taken care of. Although I didn't it would be this easy."

"Yuki-neesan," Mei cried, falling to her knees, "I'm sorry…"

"Nah," Yuki stood and patted her sister's head. "It's alright, Mei."

The younger sister looked up at her, "A-are you sure? You won't be able to fight anymore…"

She sighed. "I do know that I won't be able to fight anymore. But don't worry, Mei." Smiling, she took the crying girl into her embrace and tried to calm her down, "Don't worry."

Cobalt and Fang watched them as Taiga played with the sand. "It's kind of new to see Yuki-neesan act so motherly," Cobalt muttered.

The vampire nodded in agreement, "She's very different right now." He glanced at Taiga before returning his sight to the sisters, and returning it to the former. "What are you doing!?"

In the short time that has passed, Taiga has successfully made a drawing on the sand, although hard to understand. He made a few signs with his hands that meant 'mechanical', 'new', and 'phoenix'. Fang glared. Cobalt elbowed.

"Well, what does he mean by that?" Yuki asked them, still calming Mei down. By now, Mei ceased crying and was simply clinging to her sister.

"Something about a new mechanical phoenix," Cobalt made out. Taiga then pointed at the other computer. "A new mechanical phoenix in the computer?"

"Huh, speaking of that computer, I do think I once heard your cousin saying something about a new suit or something," Fang added. "Maybe she already knew about what was going to happen today and decided to start on something new?"

"Well, if that's the case…" Yuki tried to stand up but was stopped by Mei's clinging. "Oi, Mei, stop- oh."

"What?"

"She's asleep," Yuki said, "I'll check up on you guys later."

As the door closed, the two talking Imagin looked at each other. "Well, then, what are we going to do now?"

"I say we activate the mecha-phoenix," Taiga had now transformed into a woman… and no other than the woman who had been stalking and giving Yuki and Cobalt messages from the future.

"You- what- how- You're that annoying girl!" Cobalt pointed, "B-but, how?"

"Well," she pointed her finger up, "I can go through worlds freely."

"What about those 'messages from the future'!?"

She winked, "Guess."

Fang shook his head in disbelief. "So this brat is actually, in some form, a god?" She nodded, smiling ear to ear. "Well then, we've been beaten."

"Cobalt-chan?" the voice of the household's mother-figure was heard as the door opened and closed, "What are you doing here?"

"Partner!" Taiga said in the woman's voice, "Long time no see!"

The mother-figure looked at her, then at the two shrugging Imagin. "Who are you?"

Taiga didn't drop the smile. "Don't you remember me? We went to middle and high school together!"

"You don't look familiar," she said quite frankly.

"Seriously? It's me, Tai…" He stopped. Taiga was _not_ a feminine name. "…chiko! Taichiko!" He heard Cobalt snicker behind him and Fang shaking his head. He was never good at on-the-spot name-making. _So, yeah, Taichiko._

The older Ikatachi thought for a while. "Speaking of which, I did have a friend named Taichiko back then…" Yuki's Imagin froze as the woman circled around 'Taichiko'. "Taichiko Miyazaki?"

"Bingo."

It had been an hour since Taiga took on the form of 'Taichiko', the household's mother-figure's partner, and modify the 'mechanical phoenix' the latter has been making. Cobalt and Fang were impressed by the Imagin's tactics.

"I've started on this," the older Ikatachi explained, "after finding out that that computer over there would die any minute now. Turns out it failed to operate just now."

Taichiko flailed at the words 'that computer' and 'die'. "But that computer is up-to-date! What the hell is wrong with it!?"

Onee-san coughed. "I switched the hardware to make it look like up-to-date. The real one is this old computer," she said, pointing to the humming CPU, "But, of course, I haven't seen its full potential yet." Her eyes sparkled in a way Cobalt has never seen before, like she was turning over to the dark side.

Taichiko smirked. "If it's about giving this thing an unfair advantage over those creepy sandy mutants, well then, you've come to the right place!" Before she could reach out to take hold of the mouse, however, Cobalt and Fang dragged her off to the other side of the room.

"Creepy sandy mutants?" Fang growled at her. "Really, Taiga?"

"Are you also aware that this Taichiko may or may not know anything about us Imagin?" Cobalt asked.

She gulped. _Oh, snap._

To be continued.

A/N: I might update once a week, once in three weeks, or once a month. I still don't know. Anyways, please read and review.


End file.
